Secrets not told
by mourningstar99
Summary: Clary has a secret hidden inside of her. She knows something that the Shadowhunters want to know. When Jace messes up for the last time, and Clary goes missing, what will the clave do? Especially when Jonathon brings back the TID gang!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the remake of Secrets not Told! There's none of the Mortal Instruments characters in this chapter, epilogue thing, but enjoy!**

**Warnings: Swearing, under age drinking**

* * *

EPILOGUE

Unknown POV

It was the year 1868. I ran through the dark streets of New York, easily blending in with the shadows. The half moon offered it's weak light, making my pale skin look paler. My knee-high boots didn't make a sound as I sprinted to the entrance of the devil's tavern, my long jet-black hair fell perfectly over my shoulders. The black jacket that hugged my torso snugly and my skin tight black pants, which I had made myself, complimented my hips, the whole outfit showing my perfect hourglass figure. The knives on the belt around my waist clanged against each other. I walked smoothly into the devil's tavern, swinging my hips, and attracting the gaze of several men. I strided over to the bartender and sat up on the counter in front of him.

"'ey Ambrose." I said as he passed me a bottle of Whiskey.

"'ello Randy. What are you up to taday?" **(A/N i purposely wrote 'taday')** He said. His breath smelt like alcohol, and his hair was a mess.

"The usual, pissing people off, seducing men I don't plan to have a relationship with, sleeping at odd hours of the day, that kind of shit." Yeah, I'm a cocky bitch. I sit around drinking, insulting people, and killing things. Yep, you heard me right, I said killing things. I'm a shadowhunter. It's my duty to destroy demons in the human world. Ambrose cackled and took a gulp of his beer, before throwing the empty cup behind him. I sighed, taking a sip of my whiskey.

"You up ta dealin' Blackjack taday Randy?" My blue eyes flickered over to the Blackjack table before going back to Ambrose.

"Nah, I plan on getting drunk, then winning all your card games and driving you bankrupt." I said sarcastically. Ambrose chuckled and went to serve someone else up a beer. I jumped off the counter with my whiskey and headed over to the poker table to cause trouble, just when the Clave burst in. I froze, then bolted towards the door, being much faster than any of those damned Shadowhunters. One of them tried to block me from the door, but I tripped him and ran out. I sprinted towards the mansion that my mother, my uncles, and I were living in, my shadow taunting me, as the Devil's Tavern burst into flames. My name's Miranda Herondale, and I hate the Nephilim.

* * *

**Hmmm, who is this Miranda Herondale? I guess you'll find out soon enough. Hopefully this isn't confusing. Love it? Hate it? Review! **


	2. Chapter 1: Canoodling AGAIN

**I'm back! Anyone miss me? ...no? didn't think so. The Mortal Instruments gang are in this chapter (yay!) Im debating on if I want to keep switching between Miranda Herondale and Clary and Jace. Let me know what you think. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

CLARY POV

I sat in my room, packing things into my drawstring backpack. My Mom, and Stepdad Luke, were going to England for Clave business. Apparently they needed someone to watch the Yorkshire Institute while the people running it went to an important meeting or something. Anyway, just as I put the last thing in my bag, my mom came in.

"Clary, honey, are you ready to go?" I got to stay in the Institute while Mom and Luke were away.

"Yeah." With my super sexy boyfriend.

"Come on." My mom walked out, with me close behind. We piled into Luke's truck, and headed out to the Institute.

"Now remember Clary, no staying in the same room as Jace." My mom reminded me when we got there.

"Yeah, yeah I know Mom." I said, getting out.

"Have fun, I love you."

"Love you too Mom." I hugged her, then headed for the doors of the Institute.

Jace POV

It was a normal day at the institute. Izzy was trying to cook, Maryse, Robert, and Max were on clave business, Alec was at Magnus' house, and I was just getting out of the training room. I have to admit, I looked hot today. Actually, more than hot, I looked friggin' sexy. I heard a car pull up in front of the institute, and ran downstairs to wait for my beautiful girlfriend, Clary Fray. She pushed open the door and smiled at me, walking over and hugging me. I returned the hug, and looked down at her. She was wearing ripped jeans, a tank top, and her Nikes.

"What have you been up to today?" I asked, taking her hand and leading her to the elevator and pushing the call button.

"Eating, breathing, packing. Nothing too extreme." She said. We stepped into the elevator, staying in a comfortable silence as we rode up.

"How long do I get to keep you?" I asked as we literally bounced out of the elevator.

"Until Mom and Luke get back." She answered, pushing me onto the couch, then sitting in my lap.

"How long is that?" I laid down, then pulled her down on top of me.

"Mmm, approximately 4 months." She pecked my lips, making me whine when she pulled away. I reached up for her, but she just took my hands and shook her head teasingly. I huffed, then pulled her down with our connected hands. She squeaked, and I held her to me. We cuddled for a while, before Izzy came in.

"Canoodling again I see." She said.

"Hi Izzy." Clary mumbled, falling asleep on top of me.

"Hi Clary. Jace, Alec called and said that he won't be back tonight, so it's just us."

"Alright, I'll call Taki's later." I said, running my hand through Clary's hair.

"Whatever. I want to go to Pandemonium tonight, and I'm going to make you and Clary come with me." She picked at her nails, tapping her foot against the hardwood floor.

"Whatever. What time?" I demanded. I was ready to carry Clary to my room, snuggle up, and go to sleep.

"6. I'll be taking Clary around 3." I still don't see why she needs 3 hours to get ready.

"What time is it now?" I looked around for a clock but didn't see one.

"11." I sighed, and shewed her away. She left, and I carefully managed to get off the couch, scoop up Clary, and bring us to my room. I laid her on my bed, slipping off her shoes and caressing her face before kicking off my own shoes and laying next to her, pulling the covers over us and falling asleep.

* * *

**So what'cha think? Pandemonium is next chapter. I'm hoping for 2-5 reviews before my next update, but I can deal with none. THANKS GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 2: Who are they?

**Im back again! So I decided I wanted to switch off between Randy and TMI gang chapters. This chapter is Randy. Sorry to everyone expecting Pandemonium, it will be next chapter, I promise. If you guys want to add anything at all into the plot, let me know by reviewing and I'll try to fit it in somewhere. And constructive critisism is always welcome! Alright, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Randy POV

As soon as the Devil's Tavern was out of sight, I slowed to a walk, keeping my guard up. I walked up to the double doors of the mansion, and went inside. I was going to sneak upstairs to my room, but I got caught.

"Where have you been?" the voice of a teenage boy asked. I easily recognised it as Liam. He was 1 of the 3 vampires I called my uncles. He's really like, 187 but he has the appearance of a 17 year old. I let out a dramatic sigh, and fell into the chair across from the one he was sitting in, in front of the fireplace.

"I've been trekking across deserts, filled with the sands of time, searching for the recipe for the perfect bottle of whiskey." I said dramatically.

"So...you were at the Devil's Tavern." **(A/N Randy's face: -.-#)**

"...maybe."

"Your mother wouldn't like to know you were out drinking...again. And neither would your father. Especially when the Devil's Tavern is being burned down by the Clave." I stared into the fire in silence, fiddling with the ring on a silver chain around my neck. It was my father's old ring, a Herondale ring. I've never met him, only heard stories about him. Only good things. Like he was a saint. I've been told that I'm a spitting image of my father, which is no surprise because I look nothing like my mom.

"I won't tell this once, but don't let me catch you again Randy. You can be better than this." Liam got up and left me alone, probably going to tell Mom anyway. I got up a few minutes later, and had plans to go to bed, but decided to go wander around the city. I left again, and started walking again, hearing thunderclouds form overhead. I pulled the hood of my jacket up, walking down the dark avenue leading to the mansion, and I wondered, 'why have I never met my father? Was he killed? Did he leave? Does he even know I exist?'.

I wandered until the sun started to come up. I should probably get home, but I see no rush. Not like anyone cares anyway. I sauntered down the street, which was starting to fill with people. Most of them knew my name. Very little of them did not. I slipped carelessly through the streets, noticing a very sparkly man flouncing down the road. He had shoulder length black hair, looked kinda Asian, and had cat eyes. He also had sparkly things on him from head to toe. He glanced at me, and a spark of recognition filled his eyes. Did I know him? Whatever, I probably got drunk one night and ended up talking to him or something. I shrugged it off and kept walking down the road to the mansion, and when I got there, there were carriages pulled up outside it. Probably another party. I climbed up the west wall of the house, not wanting to take the front entrance, and slid through the window that led into my room.

It didn't sound like a party. No music was playing. I decided to go check out what was happening. I slinked out of my room and down the hallway to the stairs that led to the living room. Inside the living room was my mother, arguing with the Clave. I slid down the wall, making sure nobody could see me, and listened in.

* * *

"Tessa, you must understand, we have to talk to her." A female voice said.

"I told you, I don't have a daughter. Let alone if I had one, wanting to be a shadowhunter. Charlotte, would I lie to you?" My mom lied smoothly.

"Tess, just let us talk to the kid." A man insisted.

"William, I don't think you get the point. I don't have one. The only childish being you'll find in this house is Liam." Haha, he is childish sometimes. The woman sighed and spoke again.

"I'm sorry Tessa, but we'll have to try you by the sword. Will, take her."

* * *

I glanced around the corner to see a man with black hair and blue eyes reach out to grab my mom. I jumped over the railing at the top of the stairs, and while in mid-air, I kicked his hand away from Mom. He stepped away, shocked as hell. I grinned at his reaction, crouched on the ground, rising to my full height.

"Randy what are you doing here?" Mom whispered in a hushed voice. The other woman, Charlotte I suppose, was also shocked at my appearance.

"Well, I live here, and I just saved your ass. I'd say I have a good reason to be here." I replied sarcastically.

"Tessa...who is this?" Charlotte asked. Mom, who regained her composure, moved next to me and smiled proudly.

"Charlotte, meet Miranda Herondale."

* * *

**Ooh Charlotte and Will were asking for that. Review what you think. I'll do the next chapter when I have 1-5 reviews. Toodles! **


	4. Chapter 3: Pandemonium

**HEY GUYS! Finally got reviews (yay!) I was literally skipping around my house singing about them. **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Wowza15: I am actually in the process of making a story like that but I dont want to post it until I finish this one, but I might post early, so keep an eye out for it. **

**BrokenPrimroses: Thanks! I was hoping it would be less confusing, I think I just rushed the old one. **

**juliettelove: I'm glad you loved it! Will, Tessa, and Randy will come up every other chapter, I'm sorry you'll have to wait a little longer for them. But I'll try to update sometime in the next week with them in it for you! Also, my brother would like to know how long it would take you to die if I didn't update soon. He's a asshat, I know. **

**Alright, without further ado, let the chapter...BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Clary POV

I was rudely awakened from my spot next to Jace, who happened not to be there, by Isabelle, whom was now dragging me down the hallway to her room. Apparently Jace volunteered us to go to Pandemonium with Izzy, so now she's going to torture me by dressing me up. Goodie! Not. She forced me into a shower, giving me only 15 minutes before she made me get out, expecting me to be all clean, and tossed me a bundle of black clothes and shoved me back into the bathroom. I pulled on the skintight black spaghetti strap dress that stopped just above my knee. Then the fishnets, making me glad I shaved my legs. I wandered out of the bathroom, seeing Izzy finishing her make-up. She had on a red miniskirt, with a pink tank top and a jean vest. She noticed me and jumped up, flinging me into the chair in front of her vanity. She grabbed her straightening iron and started straightening my hair.

2 hours later...

I turned to look in the mirror, and my jaw dropped. Once again, Izzy had made boring old Clary into a superstar. Her hair had been tamed and now was straight, reaching to about the middle of her back, and she had a shining black pendant hanging around her neck. The black dress made her skin look pale, and the knee high boys Izzy had thrown at her made her 3 inches taller. The black eye shadow I had on made my green eyes seem brighter. The pink lip gloss made my lips shiny, and smell like strawberries. Izzy held her arm out for me, and we linked arms, walking out of her room.

We strutted to the stairs and flounced down them. The boys were yet again waiting at the bottom. Apparently Izzy hooked Simon into going too because he was standing with Jace, chatting idly about the downworld, and what to do at Pandemonium. Simon was saying something about giant rats when he cut himself off mid-sentence and stared at me and Izzy with his mouth wide open. Jace slowly spun around and gave me that cute half grin of his. He was wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, and a black t-shirt. Simon was wearing the usual gamer tee and ripped jeans. Jace walked over to me as Izzy went over and hugged Simon.

"Hey gorgeous." He said, brushing a lock of my hair out of my face. I blushed, and mumbled a response, causing his grin to widen.

"Come on guys! We're leaving, now." Izzy said, dragging Simon towards the door. Jace offered me his arm and I took it as we walked out the door.

~AT PANDEMONIUM~

We got let in before the line, mostly because the bouncer was checking Izzy and me out. Jace and Simon went to sit at the bar, while me and Izzy went to the dance floor. There was this girl with black hair and blue eyes also on the floor who stared at me for a second. Kinda creepy. We had been dancing for a while when I noticed Jace wasn't at the bar anymore. I looked around for him, too see him dancing with another girl. A VERY familiar faerie. Kaelie. I stared, seeing what he would do. Izzy stopped dancing to watch as well. Then he did the worst thing possible. He kissed her. HE KISSED HER! I didn't bother staying anymore. I turned on my heel and started walking towards the door. I heard Izzy calling me, but I ignored her. I felt the sting of tears brimming my eyes as I left Pandemonium, and walked down the sidewalk. The sidewalk was empty except for myself. I kept walking, trying to forget what I just saw. Then a hand came over my mouth, and I was knocked out. The last thing I saw was a boy with silver hair.

* * *

**Oohhh, who's the girl with black hair and blue eyes? Maybe we know her (hint hint) And the boy with silver hair sounds familiar too. I guess we'll have to find out next time we see Clary and the TMI gang. **


	5. Chapter 4: WHAT!

**I'm back my darlings! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm extremely sorry. My school work was getting heavy so I had to get some done. But it's almost summer vacation! Yay! I'll try to update at least once every 2 weeks. **

**I'm super excited at the moment! For multiple reasons. Reason 1: Black Veil Brides new song Revelation came out! YAY! XD Reason 2: More reviews! Woohoo! I love you guys! **

**Review response:**

**beingsydneycarton: Haha, your response made my day. It amused me very much. **

**juliettelove: It's nice to hear from you again! You should PM me, I feel like we would be good friends! And my brother laughed at your response to his question. I'll try to keep you from dying! **

**Sarah: It tends to be at first. It'll become less confusing (i hope)**

**Alright, on with the story! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Randy POV

There was a silence in the room as my mother introduced me. Then the guy who tried to grab her, Will I suppose, spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I must be hearing things. Did you say Herondale?" He said, looking like he hoped she didn't.

"I did. Why William, are you scared of your own last name?" Mom taunted as she sat in one of the chairs beside the fire. He gave her a questioning look, then looked back at me, like he was checking me out or something.

"I'm going to help Ambrose start rebuilding the Devils Tavern." I said, walking around Will, Charlotte, and the rest of their little group. I heard Charlotte tell one of the people not to let me leave. The persons hand shoot it and grabbed my wrist. I spun around and bit him, then wiped his blood off my face.

"Bloody hell! She bit me!" The person yelped. I grinned my sneaky little half grin, and mom laughed.

"Gabriel, you brought that one upon yourself!" Mom said between fits of laughter. Then my eyes few with realization that i bit a Lightwood.

"Ew ew ew ew ew! By the angel, mom do something!" I whined, bouncing up and down.

"What's your issue?" Will asked.

"I might get demon pox from the Lightwood!" I responded, then ran off to get my demon pox survival kit from the chest across the room.

"W-what?!" The Lightwood sputtered. Will roared with laughter, holding his sides. Mom started another laughing fit, falling out of the chair she was sitting in. I pulled out my survival kit, and drank the holy water in it. I also took out my bottle of whiskey i keep around the house and set that next to me as i put the survival kit away.

I started to sneak away while everyone was either laughing or distracted by Gabriel claiming he didn't have demon pox. Just as I was gonna slip through the door, another hand grabbed me. I groaned and turned around to see William, dragging me back into the middle of the room. I studied his features while i was dragged across the room. I was always told I looked just like my dad. I guess i was told right.

"Can you let me go?" I asked, well, more like demanded, and pulled on my arm that was enclosed in his grasp.

"No." Was the answer i got. I pulled my arm so he was facing me. We were close enough to the grip for them to hear me.

"But why ever not, Daddy dearest?" I asked with a devil grin on my face. He was so shocked he let go of me, and i bolted from that from, slamming the door on my way out.

Will POV

"W-what?" I said, paralyzed in the place i stood. Her words echoing in my head.

'Daddy dearest...Daddy dearest...Daddy dearest' over and over. Everyone else was shocked into silence, they had been close enough for them to hear what the girl said, even though she hissed it in my ear. I fell into one of the two chairs by the fire, staring straight ahead of me. Tessa got up off the floor, and dusted herself off.

"Well, you all know the way to the door." She said and started walking away.

"Wait." I called to get. She turned to look at me, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The smirk dropped off her face, and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You were busy with Roseanna." She growled, and climbed the stairs into the dark hallway above. Roseanna. Sweet, innocent, Roseanna. We've been friends since we were kids. One day, she showed up at the institute, and asked for a place to start. Obviously Charlotte said yes, and Roseanna and my relationship grew from friends to engaged real fast. I knew she didn't get song with Tessa, but it was Tessa's fault. She started all the fights. I got up and followed Charlotte, Gabriel, and Dustin-a shadowhunter in training- to the door.

Randy POV

I got to the Devil's Tavern around noon, and sauntered over to Ambrose, jumping on his back. He stumbled slightly, eventually catching his balance.

"'ello Randy."

"'ey Ambrose, I'm here to help rebuild!" I said, getting off his back.

"Why don't ya go 'elp Lucinda over yonda'." He said. I nodded, and me being the hooligan I am, I moon walked over to Lucinda.

"'eyyyyy Cindy." I said. She laughed when she saw me moon walking over to her.

"Heyy Randy. Anything new happen today?" She asked. Lucinda was what some people would call a hooker. She wore tight shirts and short skirts, with 7 inch heels. She wasn't all bad though! She thought we were friends, but we were more like acquaintances. I refuse to get too close to anyone. It wasn't my nature. My nature was killing things and being feared by most. I saw someone leaning against a tree, talking to Ambrose while he used magic to fix one of the walls. IT WAS THE SHINY MAN I SAW BEFORE! His cat eyes flickered over to me while I helped Lucinda put another wall up. Then Ambrose called me over.

"'ey Randy! Come 'ere for a secon'!" I meandered over, blowing the hair out of my face. When I made it to Ambrose, I glanced at shiny man before looking back at Ambrose.

"What's up?" I asked, crossing my arms, and doing my best glare. Ambrose hesitated for a moment, obviously scared. Shiny man looked scared too.

"T-this is a friend of mine. Magnus Bane."

* * *

**MAGNUS! Haha, I love this chapter. Mostly because Randy calls Magnus 'Shiny man'. Did anyone see Randy being Will's daughter coming? Let me know if you did, I'll send you an internet cookie. To those of you who might think Randy and friends aren't important to the plot, they are VERY important! ****VERY!**** Alright, that's all today. Toodles my readers. Don't die in 2 weeks! **


	6. Chapter 5: Silver!

**Helloooooo Fanfiction! Really long chapter. YAY! **

**Response to Review:**

**juliettelove: Glad you love my writing! And never stop rambling dear, voice your thoughts. And ignore that I just called you dear, I call everyone strange names, like one of my friends is called "Darling". :) **

**Without further ado, let the story...BEGIN!**

* * *

Clary POV

I woke up in a room with a bright white ceiling. It was kinda blinding. I say up and groaned, holding my head. At first, i thought i was in Jace's room. But upon further inspection, i discovered it was an infirmary of sorts. I started panicking and jumped up off the bed I was sitting on, just as the silver haired boy came in.

"I see you're awake." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking up a battle pose. He only laughed at me.

"As if you could take me on. I'm Samuel Carstairs. Sorry we had to meet in such a way, me kidnapping you."

"What do you want?" I tried to swallow my fear and distress, but it was evident in my voice.

"That's simple. My parabatai back. Sit down, I'll tell you the story." I sat back down on the bed, my eyes trained on him.

"Once upon a time, there were three kids. Randy, Sam, and CJ. Their neighborhood was not a typical one you would see. The ground was softer than any carpet on Earth, and the sun was always shining in the bright blue sky. The birds were always singing, and everyone was happy. Well one day, Randy, Sam, and CJ whom was called Rissa by everyone other than Sam and Randy, were called into the "mayor's" office. They went to the mayor, and Randy; being the alpha of their little group, spoke.

"What do you want?" She had demanded rudely. Sam elbowed her in the side, and apologized for her behavior. The mayor said it was quite alright, that it was Randy's nature to be rude, mean, scary, and arrogant. The mayor told them that he called them their for a mission. He wanted them to go to the world and help the angel people destroy evil among the race of man. The three agreed, and prepared to leave their home. Randy's mother was also going along, to keep the children out of trouble, and on the right path. The mayor had-"

"You're the Sam in the story aren't you?" I interrupted.

"Yes. Now shut up. The mayor had told them about a prophecy among the angel people, that one day the Angel of Death would walk among the Earth, and destroy it, creating a new Earth to reign over. The way for them to tell if a person was the Angel of Death or not, was to place a sword in the angel's hands, and it would shatter. Now, somehow they had misinterpreted the prophecy, and thought that they were supposed to kill the Angel of Death, which was terribly wrong. Oops, wrong direction. Alright, so the kids and Randy's mother, lets call her Theresa because that's her name, left their homes and headed for the country of Great Britain. As soon as they got their, CJ was accused of being the Angel of Death. The angel people sealed her away in a pit of souls. Sam, Randy, and Theresa fought as hard as they could to save CJ, but failed. But one day, many years later, CJ was reborn, into a new body, waiting to be awakened, and so, that's how you came to be here."

"So you think I'm CJ reborn?" I asked hesitantly. I had taken the time to check him out while he told his story, and he was beautiful. His silver hair fell just over his eyes, which were also silver. His pale skin, adorned with black and silver runes, glowed in the dull sunlight that flowed into the room through the small window near the bed. The blue t-shirt be wore was loose around his torso, and his blue jeans made his butt look good. Did I really just think that?

"Well you look exactly like her, so there's a great chance of it being true." He explained. "Plus we've been watching you for years, and have decided that you act like her too."

"You've been watching me?! What are you, a stalker?! And who's 'we'?"

" 'We' is Randy, Theresa, and I. And I guess you could call us stalkers. You hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go raid te kitchen." He took my hands and pulled me off the bed, dragging me down the hallway.

"What if...what if I don't wanna be CJ again?" I asked as he pulled me down the hallway.

"Then you don't have to. We'll just have to clear your memory of this event."

"And if I decide to be CJ?"

"Then we'll turn you back." He made it sound so simple. We finally made it to the kitchen, and I sat in one of the stools by the counter while he made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"You said CJ was your parabatai, but what is Randy?"

"Our other parabatai. We were special, and Raziel blessed us as a group of three."

"I see. I...I think I remember you." He looked ecstatic, handing me my sandwich.

"Tell me what you remember, and I'll tell you details about it."

"I remember...I remember stuffing something white and fluffy down a girl with black hair and blue eyes shirt."

"That was Randy, and you shoved a piece of the clouds down her shirt. We were angels."

"And I remember eating cookies at Randy's house...and her mom pointing out someone in London and saying it was Randy's dad."

"His name was William Herondale. He was one of the people to seal you away."

"But didn't he recognize Randy? Or her mother?"

"No, we were wearing cloaks that had hoods long enough to cover our faces."

"Then I remember-" I gasped mid sentence as I had a flashback.

FLASHBACK...

"CJ!" I heard someone shout across the battlefield. We were fighting the shadowhunters, because they thought I was the Angel of Death. I spun around to see Sam pointing behind me. I looked back just as an angel blade was dug into my back. I screeched in pain, and fell to the ground. Someone had drawn a pentagram around me, and it started glowing blue. I was sure I was going to die. The last thing I heard before falling unconscious was Randy screaming my name.

END FLASHBACK...

"Hello? CJ?" Sam was waving his hand in my face, looking a little worried. I blinked a few times, then answered him.

"Sorry Sam. Just had a flashback of being sealed. I...I want to be myself again."

"Are you sure? It will hurt like a bitch."

"Ya, I'm sure."

* * *

**What did you guys think? This is one of my favorite chapters so far. :) The next chapter might not be out for a while...I need some ideas. PM me if you have any ideas! **


	7. Chapter 6: Uh oh

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'll try to fix chapter 5, because it's kinda messed up. This chapter's long though! And it has Magnus! Everyone loves Magnus! At least I think so... Anyway, I like this chapter. I think it's my favorite one so far. If I've said that before, then this is my new favorite one. **

* * *

Randy POV

I stared at Ambrose, then shrugged.

"I need a drink." I announced, walking over to the bar that Ambrose had fixed. He fixed that first so he didn't loose customers while rebuilding. Bane came over and sat next to me, ordering an ale, while i took my usually bottle of whiskey.

"You remind me of someone." Magnus said, taking a gulp of his ale. I chugged half my bottle before speaking.

"Who?" I asked.

"His name is William Herondale. He's a cocky, arrogant, self centered, sarcastic, annoying bastard. But he's also a kind, misunderstood man. You look just like him."

"That's because I'm his daughter." I said matter-of-factly. His eyes widened, focusing on me. I took a sip out of my bottle before Bane spoke again.

"I could actually see you being his daughter. The question is, who's your mother? It can't be Roseanna because I'd know about it. Your mother's Tessa Gray isn't she?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What about you shiny man, how do you know my parents?" He laughed at my nickname for him, and set his empty cup down.

"I meet them in London. Your mother had come to visit her brother, your uncle, and ended up getting involved with shadowhunters. Your father was one of the shadowhunters she got caught up with."

"'Ey Magnus! Come 'ere for a second!" Ambrose called from across the half fixed bar. Apparently, things were fixed faster when I wasn't helping. Bane got up and headed over to Ambrose, but not before grinning at me. I shot him a signature smile, which said I was up to something. He raised an eyebrow at me, but shook his head and chuckled. I quickly finished my bottle of whiskey, then jumped behind the counter and grabbed another one. This was going to be an entertaining night.

Will POV

I sat in my room in the New York institute thinking about what happened earlier today. Finding out I have another daughter, it's not easy to take in. I already had a little girl and boy with Roseanna, but they looked more like her, and acted like her. Randy though, not only did she look like me, she acted like me, she was essentially me, in a young woman's body. I was...kinda proud. Where did she say she was going? The Devil's Tavern? I'm gonna go there right now and see if she's still there.

Randy POV

"I'm not drunk! I've only had 1 drink...or 2...or 10, but I'm not drunk!" I insisted. Ambrose was refusing to give me more alcohol. Jerk off. I saw Bane across the bar, then grinned like the devil at Ambrose.

"What are you planning?" He asked, but I started to walk towards Bane with my empty bottle before answering him.

"Hey Magnus!" I called from halfway across the bar. "Heads up!" I threw the bottle at the back of his head, but missed because he moved. Grr.

"Now what was that for?" He asked, getting up with his own bottle, grinning.

"I was bored, and needed some entertainment." I said sweetly. He threw his bottle at me, but I dodged, so it hit someone else. Magnus threw me onto one of the tables, breaking it into pieces. Soon, a full out bar fight ensued. Ambrose looked like he was enjoying himself, watching people beat the shit outta each other. My devil grin never left my face as threw people around. Someone threw someone else at a table, in turn knocking me off my feet, and towards the floor. Before I hit the floor though, I felt warm hands catch me and gently help me back onto my feet. I looked into deep blue eyes that matched mine, and smiled innocently.

"Hi Daddy?"

"We have to talk." Will Herondale said sternly.

"That sounds good, you've been practicing that haven't you?" I asked.

"No, and we're leaving." He grabbed my arm and went to drag me out.

"No!" I screamed and tried to pull away.

"Randy, let's go."

"You barely know me!"

"I know you better than you think." He pulled me towards the door again, and I growled at him. He ignored me. Then I started to feel dizzy, and my vision blurred. Maybe I had more to drink than I thought.

"Randy?" I heard faintly, before everything went black.

* * *

**BAR FIGHT! Haha, I love a good bar fight. Poor Randy, drinking too much. I hope she doesn't die. Wait, what am I saying? I'M THE AUTHOR! Review what you think! **


	8. Chapter 7: She's gone

**Hey guys. Jace is a little OOC in this chapter, but you'll get over it. I wish I could tell you more about the Angel of Death, but that might give it away! Anyway, you'll learn more eventually. Happy reading! **

* * *

Maryse POV

I sat shocked in the library of the institute. I had just read a letter from someone named Theresa Starkweather. It said that she was an angel, sent from Raziel, and wanted to give me my son that was wrongly taken from me. She was going to revive Max. I grabbed my pen and a piece of paper, quickly responding to the letter I had just received. I was going to get my baby back.

Jace POV

I woke up in my room with a killer headache. I could barely remember last night, besides that we went to pandemonium and Clary looked gorgeous. I sat up, and saw an aspirin and a glass of water on my bedside table. I took the aspirin and chugged down the water, and noticed a note that was also on the table. I picked it up and read the note, written in Alec's neat handwriting. It said,

"Hey man, get cleaned up and come on down to the kitchen. Iz and me have some bad news for you. -Alec"

I shrugged and got out of bed, and went to take a shower. I wonder where Clary is? I quickly finished my shower, and threw on some clothes, which was a black pair of jeans. Screw shirts, I'm too hot for them. I walked downstairs, barefoot, to the kitchen where Alec and Izzy were waiting for me.

"What's with the long faces?" I asked as I wandered in. Izzy took one look at me before throwing a fork at me.

"Woah!" I caught it and set it down on the counter beside me. "What was that for?!"

"For doing what you did to Clary!" Izzy shouted. What I did to Clary? What did I do?

"What did I do?" Alec sighed, and Izzy growled in frustration.

"He was drunk Izzy, he's not going to remember." Alec mumbled monotonically.

"I got drunk?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's why you have a hangover." Alec pointed out obviously.

"Oh...what did I do?" I asked again and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, taking a sip.

"You cheated on Clary." Cue spit take. My glass fell to the floor and shattered.

"WHAT?!" I practically screamed.

"She ran out of pandemonium as soon as she saw you making out with Kaelie." Izzy said matter-of-factly. "We haven't seen or heard from her since last night." I slid to the floor, holding my head in my hands. Alec sat next to me, rubbing my back.

"What am I gonna do?" I mumbled to Alec.

"Whatever you can do. Your Jace, you're going to go find her and apologize like you always do."

"But what if that's not enough!" I shouted, looking over at him. "What if we never see her again?" I looked back helplessly to the ground, trying to hide the silent tears rolling down my face. I heard Alec get up and walk away, and someone else walk in.

"I was just on the phone with Simon. He says she's not in New York, he's looked all over. I'm sorry Jace, she's gone." Izzy said. I heard her heels click away down the hall to her room.

* * *

Clary POV

"I'm confuzzled. Why did the shadowhunters think I was the Angel of Death?" I asked as Sam lead my down a dark hallway.

"We have different marking on our skin than they do. You took off your cloak to put it around a kid, because it was pouring out, and some shadowhunters noticed your marks." He explained.

"Why don't you have weird marks right now?"

"Because I used a rune to hide them."

"What rune is that?"

"A rune." He's starting to annoy me.

"Your frustrating." I growled. He shrugged, then looked at something in the rafters.

"Hey Randy! When did you get home?" He called. I looked at him like he was nuts, because, well, I couldn't see anything up there.

"About an hour ago." A response came from above. Then someone jumped down and landed lightly on their feet, with feline grace. Her long black hair was put up in a high ponytail, but her bangs hung in her face. She wore a long sleeve shirt that hung off the shoulders, and stopped just before her belly button. Her black cargo pants barely brushed the floor, because she was bare foot. The few runes that I could see on her were blood red, and eerie looking.

"I thought you'd be out drinking the day away." Sam said. Apparently he had brought us to a living room, and he went to sit on the couch. Randy slumped in recliner and closed her sapphire eyes, sighing.

"That was originally the plan." She mumbled. Sam looked her up and down before speaking again.

"Your bleeding." He said, getting off the couch and pulling her out of the chair, taking her place, and sitting her back down in his lap.

"Congratulations, you've won the grand prize of making me waffles."

"It's an honor, oh great one." He grabbed his stele from one of his many pockets, and pressed it to her skin, drawing an iratze.

"Don't be a stranger CJ, I know you know who I am." Randy growled, opening her eyes and focusing them on me.

"Yeah, I do know who you are. I just don't remember you well, sorry Randy." I explained, taking a seat on the couch.

"I take it Sam's filled you in?"

"Yes. I've decided that I want to be changed back."

"Ha, well, here's a good start. Go through that door you came in. Go down the hall, and take the third door on your left. It should lead you to the kitchen. In the bottom of the fridge should be a bottle of whiskey. Be a lamb and get it for me?" She asked with a crooked smile that was like a Herondale signature. I smiled and got up from the couch.

"Sure."

* * *

**I TRIED! D': IT WAS SOOOO HARD! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR-EV-ER! BLAHHHHHHHHHHH! But it's here now! maybe I'll update again in 5 minutes to make it up to you guys. **


	9. Chapter 8: Getting into trouble

**Bonjour fanfiction community! This is your host, Mourningstar99! I decided to update again in the past 20-30 minutes, because I can. It makes me feel like god (no offense to religious people). I like this chapter, it amuses me. Who ever can find the quote I put in here and name where it's from will get a shout out next chapter, and an inter-web cookie! XD YAY! **

* * *

Randy POV

"Is she dead?"

"No, Hailey, she's not dead."

"She looks dead." I groaned and opened my eyes.

"I'm not dead." I growled, causing the little girl to jump and run behind Will, I mean, Dad.

"It's okay Hailey. I told you she wasn't dead." Will told the little girl, pulling her to stand in front of him.

"I only eat little girls while they're in bed." I said viciously. She gasped and ran back behind Will. I laughed before grinning at Will. He looked like he didn't approve, but I ignored that.

"Randy, this is Hailey, your younger half sister. Hailey, this is Randy." Will said, picking Hailey up so she could see me better.

"You're my sister? She ask, wiggling out of Will's arms and onto the bed I was laying on.

"How would I know? I don't even know where I am."

"You're in the New York institute." Will said.

"Why the bloody hell am I in the New York institute?!"

"Randy, language."

"English!"

"I don't see why you're so unhappy about being here." I sighed, and sat up, holding my head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed while I was dragging you out of the Devil's Tavern." Will said worryingly.

"Hn, can't say I'm surprised. Ambrose is probably gonna make me buy him a new shipment of whiskey. I'm the only one who drinks it though."

"Randy, you shouldn't drink so much."

"I'm leaving." I announced, getting out of the bed.

"No your not."

"What are you going to do? Send Lightworm after me?" I asked, walking towards the door.

"I'll...I'll send a flock of ducks after you!" I froze in place, slowly turning around.

"You...wouldn't...dare."

"Yes I would. Get over here. Now." He pointed in front of him, where 'here' was. What, does he think I'm a little kid? And how would he know that I despise ducks?

"Make me."

"I'm going to count to 3. When I get there, you will be over here, sitting on this bed. 1..."

"Not going to happen."

"2..." At this point I was holding the door handle, turning it to open the door.

"3." I said before opening the door and running down the hall. I heard Will chase after me, but I was faster. I sprinted down a flight of stairs and out the door, into the streets of New York. I didn't stop until I got into the house and the door was closed behind me. I slid to the floor, then heard footsteps coming from the living room.

"Randy? Is that you?" Liam called.

"Yeah, it's me." I sighed.

"Where have you been the past 18 hours?" He demanded, standing in front of me. I grinned and stood up, getting ready for my outrageous story.

"I went to get the mail, then I was fucking hit by a car! Bloody bastard! Mae eu mam yn fochdew, a'u tad arogli o gam aeron! So I ran after the bastard, and ended up in Peru, watching Glitter boy be chased by the police. Then I kicked the car that hit me, and apparently it was a rich snobs, and they dragged me all the way back to America to sue me for kicking their car. I ended up being arrested for arson, because I burnt down the court. After that, I escaped and ran all the way here from the other side of the country. Tada! I even have a bruise to show for my adventure." I rolled my sleeve up so Liam could see the small bruise on my arm from 'where I was hit by a car'. He face palmed and shook his head.

"Go to bed. You need the sleep."

"Ok. Night!" I slumped up to my room, then jumped out the window and went to the Devil's tavern for a drink and to pay my tab. I walked in, attracting the eyes of men as always, and noticed something very shiny and very familiar at the bar.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S GLITTER BOY!" I called across the tavern, flinging myself onto the bar stool next to him. "What's up, Glitter Boy?"

"Hello Randy. I've been looking for you, your always here. At least, that's what people say."

"I died, but then, I was awakened, by a yellow dragon, with iron teeth." I proclaimed, making it as dramatic as possible with weird hand motions.

"Well then, Randy. Let's talk."

* * *

**1) Mae eu mam yn fochdew, a'u tad arogli o gam aeron ; means "their mother was a hamster, and their father smelt of elderberry!" **

**2) GLITTER BOYY! **

**3) Ummm...Black Taco? **

**Review peoples! How am I supposed to know if people are reading if you don't review?! Toodles! **


	10. Chapter 9: Clubbing Again?

**Heyyy guyysssss. This chapter took like, 2 hours to write because I had one idea, then changed it, then got a different idea. It was rough, but the update is here! YAY! A friend of mine asked a very good question. What time period is the story in? Well, TID is in 1895 when Randy is about 16 years old. TMI is mid 2008. **

* * *

Clary POV

I quickly found the kitchen and grabbed Randy's whiskey from the bottom of the fridge. Then i headed back to the living room where Randy was telling Sam about how she ended up in Korea when she went to Starbucks.

"And so, the Koreans decided they didn't like me, and banned me from ever going back!" Randy said throwing her arms in the air. Sam laughed, shaking his head. I walked over to them, and they were still sharing the chair, and handed Randy her whiskey.

"Here ya go."

"Ah! So you found it! I take it my directions were good." She said, popping open the bottle and bringing it to her lips.

"We should go clubbing." Sam said thoughtfully. "We haven't been in a while."

"Let's go to the Devil's Tavern!" Randy shouted, throwing her now empty bottle across the room and jumping out of the chair. "Whoops, did I do that?" She asked innocently when the bottle shattered on the floor.

"The Devil's Tavern? Is that a real place?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it's real alright. When Randy's not here she's there or demon hunting." Sam said, getting up. "It's a bar and nightclub. It's as good a place as any. You in?"

"Yeah I'm in! As long as we aren't hunting demons too. Whenever I went clubbing with the Lightwoods we ended up hunting too."

"Oh forget about them! You're with us now! Now go get your ass ready, we're leaving in 45 minutes!" Randy said, going to a staircase and running up the stairs. I went to follow her, but Sam caught my arm.

"Our rooms are this way." He explained, walking towards another set of stairs.

"Oh...why?"

"Randy needs her space sometimes, so she gets the attic. Nobodies ever been up there besides her, not even me." He stopped in front of a blue door with neon green splatter painted on it. "This is your room. Randy and I made it for you, we weren't sure what you were into anymore so we went with what you thought was cool before you were sealed." He explained and opened the door for me. Inside, the floor had a purple carpet with neon green and light blue spots, and the walls and ceiling were the midnight blue with neon colored splatter paint. My bed had a purple and blue pillows and duvet on it, and there was a chest at the bottom of my bed. My dresser sat in the corner of the room, with a mirror on top, and a full length mirror next to it. To top it all off, there was a picture of Sam, Randy and I on the nightstand next to my bed. We appeared to be standing in front of a bonfire, and Randy had that mischievous smile that said "We both know I did something wrong but you aren't going to tell a soul". I smiled and picked it up, before turning to Sam.

"You and Randy did this?" He nodded, glancing around the room. I set the picture down and walked over to him, hugging him.

"Thank you." I whispered, and he hugged me back.

"Start getting ready, Randy 'll be pissed if we're even a millisecond late. There's clothes in the dresser that should be about your size. If not, come find me and I'll text Randy to bring some of hers down, though I doubt you'll want to wear them." He laughed, before closing my door and heading down the hall. I walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, finding a cute pair of leather shorts. I set them on my bed before looking for stuff to wear with them. I dug around until I found shirts, and picked out a white band t-shirt that said Suicide Silence. I put that on the bed with the shorts, and grabbed the leather jacket I had found earlier and put that on the bed too. Apparently the bed had drawers under it with shoes, and I grabbed a pair of white converse. I quickly changed and did my makeup, which was found in one of the top drawers of the dresser. I put my hair in a braid, and checked my phone, which I found on the nightstand, to see how much time I had left. I had 5 minutes, and 25 new text messages and 7 missed calls! Holy shit I was missed! Most were from Simon, Izzy, Mom and Luke, but 1 text was from Jace. I'll check it later, right now, I needed to get my butt moving to avoid the wrath of Randy. I went downstairs to the living room, where I found Sam sitting on the couch and looking at his phone, which might I tell you, was BOSS! It was a droid smartphone, with a red case with a black dagger design on it.

"Where's Randy?" I asked, not seeing her.

"She'll be down in a minute." Sam said, not looking up from his phone.

"Nice phone." I said, trying to make conversation.

"You're getting one too." He said nonchalantly.

"Cool...WHAT?! I AM?"

"Yeah, as soon as we get back." I stopped talking to study. He had on mostly white, with a black t-shirt. He looked like an angel, with I guess makes sense because he is one. His white jean jacket was almost the color of his skin, and his matching ripped skinny jeans looked whiter from his black converse. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses. Over all, he looked like he was glowing.

"I am glowing." He said. I looked at him, surprise evident in my features.

"One ability of angels is reading one's mind." He said, finally looking up from his phone at me over his sunglasses, in a way that made me want to fall to my knees and give him everything. "Another is glowing.: I blushed and sat down next to him, waiting for Randy to come down.

"3...2...1." Sam said. I was about ask what he was talking about when Randy came in. My jaw literally dropped. She had on short black jean shorts and a bright red corset top that made her body look AMAZING. She wore knee high lace up boots, that made her look taller. Her hair was still in a high ponytail, but her bangs were rushed out of her face revealing her blue eyes, that stood out from her black make up.

"You can clap now." She said, walking across the room to us. Sam and I clapped as she bowed.

"Thank you, thank you very much. CJ, you know what would go well with that outfit?"

"Uhhh...what?"

"Glitter." No...fucking...way. I'd never expect her to be that kind of person.

"...What?"

"Black and white glitter would make you adorable." She said, walking over to a cabinet and pulling glitter out.

"You really think so?" I'm always up to trying something new.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She came over and sprinkled some one me, not too much mind you, just enough to make me sparkle.

"Perfect. Let's go." She led the way to a door, and through it into a garage. Inside was a shiny black Mustang. She grabbed a set of keys off a hook next to the door, and got in the drivers seat, motioning me to get in. Sam sat in back, so I could have front. It was a quick drive over, seeing as Randy was going like, 85 mph the whole way! When we got there, I decided it was just like Pandemonium, except one thing. I didn't see demons.

"Demons can't survive in the Devil's Tavern. There's a rune that keeps them from entering, and if they do, they have a deadly poison injected into them that eventually kills them. Literally kills them, not just sends them back to their dimension." Sam explained. He needs to stop doing that.

"No." He said with a grin. We got out, but instead of walking to the back of the line, Randy walked to the front, grinning to the bouncer before walking in. Everyone in line was yelling to her, but not in a mean way. It was more like, "Hey, Randy's here!" and, "What's up Randy!".

"Everyone with any social decency knows Randy. She's THE person to hang with."

"Sam stop that!" I yelled at him over the music. I was about to hit him over the head when Randy's voice was heard above anything else.

"GLITTER BOY! I MISSED YOU!" She called across the bar. I looked to see who she was talking to, just to see the all glittery Magnus Bane.

* * *

**Tada! HOORAY FOR GLITTER BOY! Hahaha. Hopefully I'll have another update next week, or maybe before. Definitely not tomorrow, I'm going to Canobie Lake Park with my mom. But maybe the day after, so keep an eye out for it. ;) Toodles. **


	11. Chapter 10: Whats going on!

**The update! YAY! I cried while writing this update. :'( But its 2000+ words! At least I think so... haha. **

* * *

Randy POV

"Very well Randy, let's talk." Magnus said.

"About what?" I asked quizzically. I didn't wanna talk about boring stuff, like politics, or trees.

"Shadowhunters. You're one aren't you? So why don't you officially exist in the clave archives?"

"Ooooohhh. That's what we're talking about, ok. I am a shadowhunter, yes. However, only 4 shadowhunters know about me. I'm a secret, being held from the clave. Like a, secret weapon or something."

"You're not fully a shadowhunter though, are you? Because as I recall, your mother is half demon." I think he's stalking me.

"You make this so complicated, I'm part demon. There, happy? I said it. Is that all you wanted, because I have things to do, people to kill." I growled getting up from my spot next to him at the bar.

"People to kill?" He asked, moving slightly away.

"Yes, people to kill." I started walking to the door, shooting a glare at a new person to the tavern. They cowered in fear as I left, making sure the door slammed behind me.

As I walked through the dark, foggy streets of New York, I became suspicious that someone was following me. I pulled a little pocket mirror out of one of my many pockets, and pretended to fix my makeup. For your information, I do not wear makeup, I just wanted to get a look at my stalker. It was a shadowhunter, with brown hair and green eyes on the taller side. I slide the mirror back into my pocket, and started walking again, but just when I was going to make a turn, I pulled one of my throwing knives out of my pocket and spun, throwing it at him. It landed in his shoulder, and he cried out in pain, looking directly into my eyes.

"Damn! That hurt, I thought you were just a girl!" He yelled, yanking the blade from his shoulder while I stalked toward him. I pressed him against a wall, giving him an intimidating glare while pressing another blade to his throat.

"Who sent you." I growled, pressing the blade closer to his skin.

"T-the enclave. They should be here any minute." He tried threatening, but it wasn't really scary because 1) I could take on the whole enclave and win, and 2) he was shaking in his boots so bad, you could mistake him for seeing his parents murdered or something.

"You think I'm afraid of the enclave? Guess again, I could whoop their asses all the way to Asia and back."

"I doubt it, big talker. I swear you sound and look just like someone I know."

"Let me guess, William Herondale?" Does everyone know my dad?

"You know him too?" I gave him a "did you really just ask me that?" look and looked down at myself.

"Ooohhh, you're his daughter aren't you?" Just then, the enclave surrounded us.

"Gideon! We told you to follow her, not sleep with her!" One of them said. It was the icky Lightwood from the other day that I bit. I hope he gets a scar.

"I'm not trying to sleep with her Gabriel! I swear to god she's going to kill me if you don't help me!"

"I might just kill you anyway." I said smoothly, stabbing the knife right next to his head. He shrieked like a little girl. Some of the enclave members pulled their weapons and charged at me. I jumped up and landed lightly on the tip of one of their swords.

"You aren't very good at this are you?" I asked them. A few shot at me with their bows. You know what I did? Hm? I pulled out my gun, and shot them back. Not fatally mind you, just in the leg or arm. I did a roundhouse kick and took out the ones surrounding me, leaving Gideon, Gabriel, and some man, probably in charge.

"So, this is what you warned us of, William." The man whispered. I turned to look at them, with an evil smile.

"Who's next?" I ask innocently. The man, shakes his head, and mumbles something about how he didn't want to do something. Then the ground split open, and a beam of light surrounded me. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, when a sword of light stabbed through me. The light dissipated, and I put my hand on my chest where I had been stabbed.

"How?" I asked. The last thing I heard was my mother, screaming my name.

Tessa POV

I was sitting in my room, playing with old things I had found, when I sensed something was wrong. I got up, and went to Riccardo's room, knocking on his door. Randy and I lived with the three most powerful vampires in the world. Riccardo, Alejandro, and Liam. Riccardo was the oldest, and most powerful. Alejandro was second oldest, but weakest, leaving Liam as the youngest, and second most powerful. Don't ask how that works, I have no clue. All three of them are Daylighters, vampires who can walk in daylight. Riccardo opened his door and looked down at me. Why must they all be taller than me! His black hair hung in his green eyes,which were focused on me.

"You sensed it too, huh?" He asked. I nodded, and he, sighed, walking out of his room.

"I'll find the boys, wait by the door." He said, stretching, like he just woke up. He closed the door behind him, and went down the hall while I went to the door, pulling on my coat. Riccardo and the boys weren't far behind. We stepped out the door into the moonlight, which made my blue dress seem to glow. We rushed through the streets, until we saw a beam of light, and lots of unconscious shadowhunters. The light disappeared, leaving Randy holding her chest. Then she collapsed.

"Randy!" I screamed, running to her and catching her, sitting on the dirty ground and putting her head in my lap. Liam came and sat next to me, his blond hair all messy, and his blue eyes were filled with anger, but not at Randy. He was looking at the shadowhunters.

"Liam...she's dead isn't she?" I asked, tears streaking down my face. He out his arms around me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Tessa." He whispered, then looked back at the shadowhunters.

"How could you kill an innocent little girl!" He spat out. The anger in his eyes grew to pure rage. Riccardo and Alejandro stood between us and the shadowhunters, just as furious as Liam. I recognized 2 of the shadowhunters. It was Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood. Gideon's and my eyes locked, his full of sorrow, mine full of grief.

"Theresa Gray, that girl was a demon and needed to be destroyed." The unfamiliar man said.

"Then you should destroy me too! She has less demon blood than I do, she was no demon! If anyone's the demon here, it's you!" I cried. I ran my hands through my little girl's hair, and a sob shook my body. We heard someone running down the alley, and Will appeared at the end of it, looking at the other shadowhunters.

"By the angel, what the bloody hell happened here?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing you would care about, just your daughter being murdered." Liam said sarcastically. Will looked at him, then at Randy's body. Then he turned to the man.

"Desmond, that was unnecessary!" He shouted, his eyes fixed on the man called Desmond as if he was going to lunge at him.

"I apologize , but do you see how many of our people she took out?"

"That doesn't change anything . Go back to the institute. Now." He growled. He scurried off down the street, followed by Gideon and Gabriel, for fear of Will's wrath.

"Tess-" He started.

"Save it."

"Tessa, I'm sorry. If I had known, I could've-"

"Your words mean nothing to me William!" I spat. "She's already gone...there's nothing you can do." I could feel his eyes on me, full of pity.

"Tessa, we should go." Liam said, getting to his feet.

"I won't leave her here."

"I know." He offered me his hand, and I took it, brushing off my skirts. Riccardo picked up Randy's body, sorrow hung in the air. As Liam led me away to the mansion, I faintly heard Riccardo say something to Will.

"You and your shadowhunter friends have 1 day to leave New York, or they're going to start dying 1 by 1 in a slow agonizing death." He threatened. I didn't here Will's response, as we were too far away. It doesn't matter any longer though, the damage is already done.

Randy POV

I woke up surrounded in more light. What the bloody hell? Isn't it bad enough that I died in this stuff? I sat up, pain shooting through my chest. I groaned, looking around. All I saw was lots of light...and clouds. Dammit! I swear to god if this isn't just a nightmare and an opium haze, shits going down! I got to my feet, looking around.

"So you've awakened?" A voice said from behind me. I spun around and reached for one of my blades, but found nothing. In fact, I wasn't even wearing what I was before. I was wearing a black cloak, that covered my whole body. The hood covered most of my face.

"You won't find your weapons, Randy Herondale. They have been replaced." I looked up to see an angel flying in front of me.

"Who...who are you?" I asked, feeling helpless without my weapons.

"I am the angel Raziel, and also your grandfather."

"My...grandfather? But my mother is half demon and my father is a shadowhunter."

"Your mother is not half demon. She is half angel. The man who tried to make your mother half demon failed, as I destroyed the demon myself and took it's place. That makes your mother my daughter."

"But...why am I dressed like this? Where did my weapons go? Am I dead?"

"Slow down little one. You, are the Angel of Death. You are immortal and can not die. Your temporary body has died, that is all. The same will happen with your mother when she "dies"."  
"So...technically I'm not dead?"

"No, you're not dead."

"Good. 1 issue though. Who's going to drink all the whiskey at the Devil's Tavern?" This is where I'm proud of myself because I literally just made an angel facepalm.

"Really? After all that, you think about drinking?"

"Yes." He laughed a little, before motioning me to follow him.

"Come on, I know some kids you might like." I went to follow him, but fell on the ground.

"Your wings might help. Here." He went behind me and helped me extend my jet black wings. We had a quick flying lesson before we flew into town. I looked at my runes, noticing they had turned blood red.

"Why did my runes change?" I asked.

"Because that is the image of the Angel of Death. They are now inscribed in blood of your fallen opponents, instead of burned into your skin."

"Oh...thats cool." As we traveled through the town, I noticed I was the only one with black wings. Everyone elses were white. I was going to ask about it, but we came to a huge ass castle, and went inside. There were 2 other teenagers inside. One was a boy, with silver hair and really pale skin. The other was a girl with fiery red hair and a slight tan. Both of them had white wings too, and black runes.

"Randy, this is Sam Carstairs, and Clarissa Fairchild." They both turned to look at me, and smiled simultaneously, as if they were twins. Creepy.

"Hi! I'm Clarissa!" The redhead said, walking over to me.

"That's too fucking long." I mumbled. "Your new name, is CJ." I announced. She looked confused for a second, then smiled again.

"Okay!" The silver haired boy, Sam walked over too and stood with CJ.

"I'm Sam." He said, brushing his hair out of his face. He has the prettiest silver eyes. I could just melt in them. CJ's green eyes weren't nearly as pretty.  
"I'm Randy."

"Well, you seem to be getting along. I'm going to do some things, I'll be back later. Play nice Randy." Raziel said. Apparently he knew my reputation.

"I will." I responded devilishly. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Did I scare you? The paratabai have met! **


	12. Chapter 11: Sidewalk driving!

**Hello fanfiction readers! Im sorry it took so long to update, but at least Im updating and not just leaving the story. I hate when people do that, don't you? I have some reviews to answer! Yay! I love reveiws, they tell me if my story sucks or not. **

**brinnyxx: In soviet russia, the next chapter can't wait for you. Lol**

**guest: I couldn't possibly care less if Randy is a boys name or not. It's her name, so deal. And no, there isn't going to be a love triangle between Sam CJ and Clarissa. First of all, CJ and Clarissa are the same person, so she can't be jealous of herself. Second, Sam and CJ are parabatai, it's against clave law for them to be in love, they're just besties. **

**gabbymcg12: The chapters are in different time periods, I thought that was obvious. And I'm glad you enjoy my story. **

**Alright, without further ado, let us begin!**

* * *

Jace POV

Izzy and Magnus had somehow managed to convince me to go clubbing with them tonight. I'm not too thrilled about it. I just want to stay home and DIE. That's what I deserved, for what I've done. I looked in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a white button up over it. The sleeves were folded up to my elbows, and the shirt hung open. I also had on black skinny jeans, and combat boots. I waited with Magnus, Alec, and Simon for Izzy to get down here. Why must she take so long to get ready? It's ridiculous. She finally came down 20 minutes later, wearing a super short skirt, and a V neck long sleeve shirt with a puppy on it, and her 7" heels. She looked like a little girl.

"Do I really have to go?" I whined.

"Yes." Izzy said, and we left.

"There's this hot club called the Devil's Tavern, and I want to go, so that's where we're going." She said, checking her make up. "And supposedly they have a demon proof system, so we aren't hunting, just dancing."

"I've been there." Magnus said, sounding bored. "I can make us a portal right now." He made one, and we stepped through it one at a time. This place was like Pandemonium. Magnus knew the bouncer, so we skipped the line. He went to sit at the bar with Alec and talk to the bartender. Izzy and Simon started dancing, so I found a random hot chick to dance with. She had blond hair and brown eyes, and barely any clothes on.

About half an hour after we got there, I heard someone shout across the club.

"GLITTER BOY, I MISSED YOU!" It was some girl, with black hair, who was extremely hot. Magnus got off the bar stool he was sitting on and called back.

"RANDY, DARLING! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" They dramatically hugged, making Alec glare at the girl. Two people followed her in. A boy with silver hair dressed almost in all white, and a girl with red hair dressed in black and white with glitter on her. Clary. I pushed my way through the crowd to her, determined to talk to her. The silver boy looked directly at me, then pulled Clary away, over to the bar. I glared at him, and he glared back at me. Douche bag. I waited until he left to do something, before taking a seat next to her.

"I'm not interested, go away." She said, not looking up from her drink.

"Everyone's interested in me babe." She looked up, and her eyes widened.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" She asked, sounding kinda panicky.

"Well, Izzy and Magnus wanted to go clubbing. I didn't think I'd find an angel while doing it." She sighed and got up walking away.

"Hey! Clary!" I called, jogging after her. I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

"Where have you been?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would. Now tell me. It's a boyfriends rights to know where his girlfriend is."

"Funny, I don't see Kaelie or Aline. I guess you don't know where they are."

"...What are you talking about? You're my girlfriend, not them."

"No, I'm not Jace. You ended that when you were making out with that girl at Pandemonium." I stood silent for a moment, looking down at my feet.

"You're right. What I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. Just come back Clary."

"Let me go." She tugged on the arm I had in my grip, but I just tightened it.

"Jace, let go!"

"I believe she told you to let go." A voice came from behind me. It sounded kinda british, or welsh. I spun around to see the girl from earlier, the one who hugged Magnus.

"Randy!" Clary said, sounding happy to see the girl.

"I'm taking her home." I growled.

"No you're not."

Randy POV

"How are you going to stop me?" Blondie said, making a point by starting to drag CJ away. I yanked him backwards, so he released CJ and was laying on the ground, and I was sitting on him. I grinned at him, and he pushed me off him.

"You wanna go kid?" I asked, taunting him.

"I don't advise it Jace. I've known Randy for a little over 150 years, and she can pack quite the punch." Magnus said from behind me.

"So she's a downworlder?" Jace asked.

"No, she's a shadowhunter...of sorts."

"Huh, I'll kick her ass anyway."

"Keep dreaming Blondie." I said, and sidestepped when he lunged at me. I kneed him in the gut, then kicked him, sending him flying backwards. He went to throw a punch at me, but I caught it, and roundhouse kicked him. Today was just not his day. We kept on like this for 20 minutes or so, and every one of his attempts to hit me failed. It ended when I smashed my empty whiskey bottle on the back of his head. He was pretty beat up when Magnus dragged him out of the bar.

"Bye Glitter Boy!" I shouted at him while he left. CJ and Sam both came to stand next to me, laughing at Blondie's idiocy.

"You ok CJ?" I asked, picking up another bottle of whiskey.

"Yes, just not happy that I had to see him again." She answered softly. I handed her my bottle, and she looked it for a second before taking a swig out of it and handed it back.

"Let's head home, I'm sure you two could use some sleep." I said, dragging them out of the bar.

"Bye Ambrose! See ya tomorrow around 8!"

"Bye Randy!"

We walked over to my car, and I was about to get in the drivers seat when Sam gave me a look.

"What?" I asked. CJ had already gotten in the back, so she probably couldn't hear us.

"You're not driving."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"You were drinking, people shouldn't drink and drive."

"But I'm not drunk!" People who were waiting in line stared at us, some yelling to Sam to just let me drive.

"Give me the keys Randy." He held out his hand for them, and I got a good idea.

"If you get to drive, then I get to sit on the roof." I said smugly. He doesn't like when I sit on the roof, he thinks I'll be knocked off. He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, then sighed.

"Fine, you can drive. Just don't hit anything." I grinned and we got in.

"10 points per civilian." CJ said from the backseat. I howled in laughter and Sam chuckled.

"You could hear that?" He asked, turning to her.

"Randy's door was open the whole time." Oh...I wonder who opened it. We were driving down the road, doing random shit like flipping off gangsters and driving on the sidewalk in front of people walking.  
"Hey Sam, why don't you read Randy's mind?" CJ asked, texting someone.

"You better not be texting Blondie." I said, driving on a sidewalk.

"She's not, she's texting Isabelle Lightwood, and it's not that I don't want to read Randy's mind, I can't."

"So angels can't read other angels minds?"

"I can read other angels minds, just not Randy's."

"Why?" He looked at me for permission to answer her question, and I just nodded, and started driving home.

"She has the second highest angel status that you could possibly get."

"Which is?"

"She's the Angel of Death." Silence filled the car, so to fill it I made a zombie noise at Sam, starting a zombie noise war. I won. We pulled into the garage after Sam went to open it, and walked into the house. All the lights were on.

"Mommy I'm home from school!" I called out, then waited for an answer.

"Randy you weren't at school. Is Sam with you?"

"And CJ."

"Who is she talking to?" CJ asked Sam, who was checking his phone.

"Theresa, her mom. She lives here with us. She's an angel too."

"Well I kinda figured she was an angel if she's Randy's mom." I brought us to the living room and flopped down on the couch next to Mom.

"Randy, I have an important job for you." She said, looking up from her knitting.

"What is it? Catching a blowfish in the pacific ocean? Bungy jumping off the eiffel tower? Destroying the white house?" I asked, jumping off the couch.

"None of the above. You get to find and kill Jonathon Morgenstern."

* * *

**What do y'all think? Review and let me know if it's crap or not! Love you all! Especially the people who review and IM me! Tata! **


	13. Chapter 12: Ave atque vale

**Helloooooo readdderrrrsss! I'm sorry I havent updated in awhile. You see, I was very busy. But this is the longest update I've made, so I'm hoping you forgive me. :) **

* * *

Will POV

I stormed into the New York institute, taking off my coat and hanging it up before walking up to my room and falling onto my bed, closing my eyes. I heard someone come in and close the door before sitting on my bed with me.

"Want to talk about it?" I heard Jem say.

"You remember that girl I brought home that night, my daughter Randy?"

"Yes, I do remember her. She looked just like you."

"Desmond killed her." I was met with silence.

"Will, I'm sorry. It's better to know someone, even if just for a few days, than not at all."

"She was me. A smaller female copy of myself. She even had the attitude. I found her the Devil's Tavern that night you know!" I said sitting up. Jem chuckled, and shook his head.

"You know, Gideon and Gabriel came back screaming like little girls about how scary she was. Desmond looked like he was hiding from someone chasing him. Want me to draw you a picture?"

"Last time you tried to draw me a picture, it ended up looking like a childs drawing." I said laughing, and falling back over onto the bed.

"Yes, but you kept it. I know it's on the wall in your room at the London institute."

"You got me there, but I'm not confessing to anything else tonight."

"I want you to confess everything." He joked, when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm naked!" I called to make them go away.

"Will, you, me, and Jem know that's not true, now open this door!" I heard my little sister say from behind my door.

"Jem, your closer, open the door for my dear little sister." He got up and opened the door, and there was Cecily, standing there looking mournful.

"I heard what happened from Gabriel." She said walking in and sitting on the opposite side of where Jem was sitting on my bed.

"So Lightworm had the guts to talk about what happened?"

"No, I yelled at him for screaming like a little girl and demanded to know why. I truly am sorry Will. Desmond did something he shouldn't have."

"It doesn't help that I had my life threatened." I said, "And I was told that my words mean nothing to Tessa."

"I'd say that sucks, but it's your own fault. Besides, you're a married man with 2 kids, and you're in charge of an institute. What more could you want?"

"I want Randy." I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes. Cecy sighed and I could feel Jem's pitied gaze on me.

"Come on Cecily, we all need some sleep." Jem said, and I heard them leave. We came to New York institute to deal with a demon nest just outside the city, and collect a shadowhunter who lived with vampires and a warlock. I never imagined my life would become this way. If thi is going to happen everytime I come to New York, then I'm never coming back.

~the next morning~

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, like it commanded me to get out of bed and start a new day. I slowly got up and put on clean clothes before heading down to breakfast. I was the last one to get there. Sophie sat between Cecily and Gideon, Gabriel sat on the other side of Gideon, Desmond sat next to Gabriel, Jem sat across from Cecily, Charlotte sat at the head of the table, Dustin sat to her left, and finally, Roseanna sat across Gideon, with both Hailey and Marcus to her right. I took the seat between Jem and Roseanna, putting my arm around my blonde wife.

"Morning Love." She said, smiling at me.

"Morning." I responded, looking into her green eyes. Both of the kids had blonde hair and green eyes, they looked nothing like me...or Randy. I could feel Jem's worried gaze on me, but i chose to ignore it. Everyone was idly chatting with each other when Desmond spoke up.

"William, you know it needed to happen." I looked up at him with a glare adorning my face.

"She had demon blood and we were sent to rat out the demons. I should've killed the warlock too."

"Desmond that is enough!" Jem shouted. Everyone looked up in surprise. Jem never shouts.

"Do you honestly think it's okay to walk around killing little girls ?"

"She was not a little girl, she was a grown women."

"She was 16 years old. She wasn't even an adult yet."

"She was a demon, so she needed to die ."

"Enough!" I shouted. Silence filled the room.

"What's done is done, that's it." I sighed, and got up to leave.

"Will, I'm sorry." Jem said before I left the room.

Jem POV

Everyone was silent as Will left the room. Cecily's and my gaze met, her eyes were full of sorrow.

"Alright, someone explain what's going on." Charlotte demanded.

"Last night, Desmond killed a little girl." Cecily stated.

"Yes I got that, but why does Jem and Will care so much?"

"I care too!" Cecily protested.

"Her name, was Miranda Herondale." I started. Everyone around the table looked at me again with wide eyes.

"She was Will's daughter, that he only found out about recently, for those of you who weren't there when he found out. Her mother, was Theresa Gray, whom we all know is half demon, half angel. Desmond took it upon himself to kill her because she had demon blood, and he had Gabriel and Gideon with him. Neither of them did anything. And now she's dead." Nobody had anything to say. I got up and left as well, not wanting to be in the presence of a murderer any longer. I made my way to Will's room, and knocked twice on the door, hearing a muffled "it's open". I stepped in and closed the door and found Will sitting on his bed reading.

"I think I've just turned everyone in the institute against and the Lightwood boys." I announced and sat at the foot of his bed. He looked up from his book with a grin.

"Did you now? Well, what are they going to do about that?" He said and tossed his book to the side.

"We could go see her you know, Tessa I mean. Maybe she could tell you about Randy, before she died." I suggested. He thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, let's go." I stood up and we headed to the front door, grabbing our coats.

"Where are you 2 off to?" Charlotte asked from the drawing room as we walked by it.

"To get some answers." Will answered as we left.

Will POV

Jem and I walked through the streets of New York, getting lost all of 4 times before finding the mansion. I hesitantly knocked on the door before hiding behind Jem.

"What are you hiding from?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure they hate me." I said, and the door swung open, revealing the scary one.

"Shadowhunters. As I recall, I told you that you had to be out of the city." He said to me.

"Well, we will be out of the city, as soon as I talk to Tessa."

"You'll have to go through Liam first. Shadowhunters aren't his favorite people at the moment." He let us in, and closed the door behind us, leading us to the room with the huge ass fireplace and the 2 chairs, the room I met Randy in. Jem was looking around, probably admiring the ancient architecture.

"Wait here, I'll go get her." The scary one went up a set of stairs and walked away, and about 5 minutes later, Tessa came down accompanied by that weird blonde vampire. Liam, I think it was.

"Jem, it's nice to see you, How have you been?" She asked, smiling at him. He smiled back, and said, "I've had better days. I'm sorry for your loss." She sighed and glanced over at me.

"William." She said, as if my name was poison in her mouth.

"What did I do?!" She sighed again and shook her head.

"You must be here for a reason, let's hear it."

"I want to know about Randy, what she was like before she, ya know."

"Is that it?"

"Yes." She went over to what seemed to be a writing desk and opened the drawer and took out a small vial, and walked back over, handing it to me.

"Drink this before you go to bed, and you'll know everything." She said, before turning to go back upstairs.

"Do you want one too Jem?" She asked, turning around.

"Sure, why not?" She tossed him another vial that looked the same as mine, and started walking away again.

"Do show yourselves out boys. It really was nice to see you again Jem." We waited until she had gone back upstairs before leaving to get lost in New York again.

We wandered for another hour before finding the institute again. We made our way inside and into my room.

"Should we drink them now?" Jem asked, looking down at his vial.

"I don't see why not." I said and downed it. He drank his, and sat in a chair that was in my room. I yawned and sat on my bed, feeling like I was going to fall asleep.

"Is it just me, or did that potion make us about to fall asleep?" Jem asked, starting to nod off into slumber.

"It made us about to fall asleep." I said, before actually falling asleep.

I was in a little girls room, with purple walls and a hardwood floor. There was a little bed, that wasn't made at all, and there was stuff all over the place. The only source of light was a large window on the wall to the right of the bed. The only neat thing was a stack of books next to the bed. Mostly Charles Dickens. Everything else was strewn about the room. Dolls, puzzles, coloring books, things that little girls play with. Jem stood next to me, looking around as well.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with that potion we drank." He nodded, and I was about to leave the room when we heard a voice. Tessa's voice.

"Miranda dear, go play in your room while we talk."

"Okay Mommy!" A little girl said. The door opened, and a little girl with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin came in, wearing a purple dress and a pink ribbon in her hair, looking no older than 4. Was that Randy? It couldn't be, Randy was nothing like that. But Tessa did call her Miranda...

"You think that's Randy?" Jem asked, pointing at the girl.

"Possibly. I don't think she can see or hear us though." I said, watching her. She frowned when she saw how dirty her room was, and picked up one of the dolls laying on the ground, placing it in a toy box at the end of her red and pink bed. She continued picking up her room until everything was off the floor, before climbing onto her bed and picking up one of the books in the stack next to her.

"Oliver Twist." She read, scanning the cover of the book. She opened it and started reading it. Then fog surrounded us, hiding the little girl from our sight.

When the fog vanished, we were in the same room, with the little girl sitting on her bed, except she looked older. Now she appeared to be 7, in a blue dress, with no ribbon in her hair at all. She wasn't reading though, she was staring out the window at a family of birds. There was a small drawing next to her on the bed. I walked over and looked at the drawing. It was of her, Tessa, and a man with black hair and blue eyes. That must be me. The door opened, and Tessa peeked in, looking at the little girl.

"Miranda, is here."

"I don't wanna talk to her. All she says is that I look like Daddy and I'm a spoiled brat. For all I care she can die in a hole."

"Miranda Ella Gray you will not say that!"

"Herondale." She whispered, getting off the bed.

"What was that?" Tessa said, coming in and closing the door.

"My name, is Miranda Herondale." She said, turning to look Tessa right in the eye. "Not Gray."

"Miranda, as long as you live in this house, your last name is Gray."

"Then I'm moving to London. Goodbye Mother." She said with a dead serious tone of voice. Tessa looked panicky, and bit her lip trying to think of something to do.

"Fine, you can be a Herondale, just no moving to London."

"I knew you'd see it my way Mother. I'll be down in a moment." Now I had no doubt it was Randy. Tessa nodded and left the room, and as soon as she was gone, Randy locked the door.

"Oh I hate that witch." She mumbled, climbing back onto her bed and pulled something black out from under her pillow, with a needle and black thread. She started sewing it, just as the fog surrounded us again.

Again, we appeared in the same room, except the bed wasn't red and pink anymore, it was black and purple. Tessa was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips, while Randy, who appeared to be 9, was standing in front of her, wearing trousers with lots of pockets in them, and a strange jacket that zipped up, had pockets, and had a hood, with no sleeves! (Cargo pants and a hooded vest)

"Miranda you will put on appropriate clothes. We have company!"

"I've changed my name. It's Randy now." That's Randy for you. Wearing weird clothes and constantly changing her name.

"Well then, 'Randy' put on a dress and come downstairs. Now."

"I'll pass. I don't like Renae, or her brother Dustin. They're both freaks."

"You're probably a freak in their eyes too, now get dressed."

"I am dressed."

"You look like a man."

"That hurt my feelings, now we're both in the wrong." Sarcasm dripped from her voice, and Tessa sighed.

"Alright, I'm done with this. You are just like your father, sarcastic, rude, and not proper at all." I snickered at that, and grinned.

"She is just like me isn't she Jem?" I said, elbowing Jem to get his attention. He nodded and continued watching the scene between Randy and Tessa. Eventually Randy won, like she always does, and kicked Tessa out of her room. Then the fog came back...I'm starting to hate this fog.

The fog faded again to show an 11 year old Randy, in the big room with the fireplace and chairs. She was sitting in one of the chairs reading another book, when an unfamiliar vampire walked in. He had brown hair and green eyes. She looked down at Randy, just watching her, not saying anything.

"Can I help you Alejandro?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"Yes. Go for a walk, you're starting to look a vampire. People won't be able to tell what you are anymore if you don't get some sun." She set her book down and jumped down off the chair heading for the door.

"Fine. I'll be back later." She growled and left. We followed her, curious to where she was going. We went through street after street, until walking into the woods, to find my favorite place. The Devil's Tavern. She went in and pulled her self into one of the seats at the bar.

"'ey kid. Whatcha doin' 'round 'ere?" The bartender said. I never bothered to learn his name.

"If you needed to know, you would." She said, swinging her legs, because they didn't reach the floor. The bartender set a water in front of her, and leaned on the bar.

"Why don't you tell me all about it." He said.

"If you wanna know the whole story, you'll have to get me something stronger than water." The fog appeared again, and I woke up in my room. Jem was just waking up too.

"That was one dream wasn't Jem?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah it was. At least you know what you wanted to now."

"Mm, yeah." Then we heard a crash from downstairs. We jumped up and raced down there, to see fire and smoke. The vampire wasn't kidding.

"Let's split up, and look for people trapped in the fire." I said to Jem, he nodded, and ran off. I ran in the opposite direction, and found someone laying on the ground. It was Cecily!

"Cecily! Cecily, get up! Come on, we need to get out of here! Cecily!" I shook her, but she didn't get up. I could feel tears starting to form and spill down my face.

"Cecily!" I broke down and started sobbing, sadness seeming to fill my soul. Then I saw another person. I ran over to see it was Charlotte.

"Charlotte? Charlotte! Come on, not you too!" Is everyone already...gone? I ran throughout the institute, looking for anyone who was alive.

"Roseanna! Hailey, Marcus, Sophie, Gideon! Gabriel! Anyone! Hello?!"

"They're all dead." A voice said behind me.

"Jem!" I called, looking around for him. I couldn't lose him too.

"He's gone shadowhunter. I've killed him."

"Jem, where are you?! Jem!"

"He's out of his misery. He'll never have to take that drug again." I fell to my knees in defeat.

"You've won. You've taken everything from me. Just kill me."

"Gladly. Would you like it fast and painless, or slow and agonizing?"

"Fast and painless." I heard footsteps behind me, and hands on my shoulders.

"Ave atque vale, William Herondale." Then I was gone.

All I saw was blackness. Blackness everywhere. And then, light. A garden around me, with flowers of every color and shape, swaying gently in the breeze. I was dressed in a white suit, reminding me I was dead. There was a path, leading to a bench with someone waiting on it. The person had long black hair, and pale skin, and was dressed all in black. The closer I walked to the bench, the more I realized it was Randy. When I finally stood in front of the bench, she looked up from the white rose in her hands.

"Hello Father. I have been waiting for you." She said, standing to her full height.

"Randy...where are we."

"We are one step away from heaven. Go on towards the bridge , your family and friends are waiting." I nodded, then pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you." I said, letting her go. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Ave atque vale, William Herondale." She placed the white rose in my hands, and faded. I went to the bridge, and saw Jem and the others waiting. I smiled and crossed, happy to be united again.

RIP WILLIAM, JAMES, CECILY, CHARLOTTE, GIDEON, SOPHIE, AND GABRIEL.

* * *

**What do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it total crap that I should just rewrite? Let me know in the reviews! :) **


	14. Chapter 13: Back to the way it was

**I'm back with another update! I like this one. **

* * *

Jace POV

"What the fuck! It was just a girl, how did she beat me?! I am THE best shadowhunter of my age group, she should've lost!"

"I warned you Angel boy, she is powerful." Magnus said, using his magic to play solitaire with floating cards. Weirdo.

"What did you mean anyway, when you said she was a shadowhunter of sorts?"

"She has angel blood, that makes her a shadowhunter. That is all you need to know." Stubborn warlock. Then again, i did see the faint outline of runes on her, but it was pretty dark in that club. I wonder...is she like Sebastian?

CJ POV

"Today's the day! Get your lazy ass up, we have work to do." I heard Randy's voice say. I cracked open my eyes to see her standing right in front of the bed. She was still in her pajamas! Why the fuck is she getting me up if she is barely up?! I sat up and stretched, before getting out of bed. Randy left, probably to get out of her pajamas. I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a rainbow t-shirt with a llama on it. I went downstairs, and found Sam in the livingroom. He was wearing a suit again, a black one, with a white shirt under it, and a black tie. He looked amazing, but then again, he always did.

"I've been waiting for you. Come on, we gotta go to the basement."

"You're...changing me back today?" I asked, realizing what I'm wearing isn't appropriate for what we're doing.

"We are indeed. Don't worry, you don't have to wear anything specific, only Randy does." He said, flashing me a grin that had me melting. I thought only Jace had this effect on me. He started walking away, and turned around, gesturing for me to follow him. This house is like a maze. There are so many halls and rooms, I'm surprised I haven't gotten lost yet. We came upon a door at the end of the hall, and Sam pulled a key from his jacket pocket, and unlocked the door, revealing a set of stairs leading down into a dark room. He pulled out a witchlight and started walking down. I followed cautiously, so I wouldn't fall. As soon as we reached the bottom, Sam flicked a light switch, revealing a pentagram drawn on the wooden floor in chalk, with black candles at each point of the star, and unlit torches around the room. He went over and sat on a couch that was pushed out of the way. There was cool things all over the place! Pool and air hockey tables, foosball, a stuffed giraffe, wait a stuffed giraffe? What the fuck?

"Randy got it from a dying man in Germany." Sam said from the couch. I wonder what he would look like shirtless. Wait, no thoughts like that, he could be reading my mind right now.

"Don't worry, I'm not reading your mind. Come sit by me CJ." I walked over and sat next to him, feeling my face heating up. He was so warm, I wanted to snuggle into him.

"Are we just waiting for Randy?" I asked, looking away so he wouldn't notice me blushing.

"Pretty much. Technically I don't need to be here, but I thought you'd rather if I were." Aww, he was thinking about me.

"As soon as you're changed back, I can teach you how to use your angel powers again, if you want that is."

"Sure, sounds like fun." There was silence for a minute before he spoke up again.

"I lied to you." He said, looking straight across the room.

"You did? But why?"

"I told you, that you, me, and Randy were all parabatai, but we aren't. It's just me and Randy."

"Then...what was I?"

"You were best friends with Randy, but...ah, never mind, you aren't ready for it."

"Yes I am! Tell me!" He's confusing me, so he has to answer my questions!

"You...were my girlfriend." Oh. Well then, that escalated quickly.

"Oh...so I can do this?" Before he could ask what, I kissed him, silencing his words. He went still for a moment before kissing me back, pulling me into his lap.

"Get a room." An arrogant voice said that was annoying at the moment. He pulled away and looked over to the stairs.

"But Randy, we did have one until you showed up." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, and I buried my face in Sam's shoulder. He laughed, shaking my body with his.

"Alright, let's go we have shit to do." Randy said from behind me. I got up off Sam's lap and turned around to talk to Randy, but decided not to say anything. She was dressed in a black dress with long sleeves and it dragged on the floor, purple lace adorning the bottom. Her hair was in a bun, with black flowers in it. She was beautiful.

"Holy...shit." I said staring at her.

"I already knew I was sexy CJ, you don't need to stare." She said, walking over to the space that assumably everything had been pushed away from.

"I never thought I'd see you in a dress." I said, walking over to her.

"I didn't put it on myself. My grandfather made me do it." She said, fixing the pentagram that was drawn on the ground.

"Stand in this." She said and backed away. I stood inside the pentagram, and took a deep breathe. This was...kinda scary.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you'll get water in them, now close your friggin eyes before I just put duct tape over them." I close my eyes and felt water dumped over me. It was cool, and smelled like flowers. Randy was chanting something in a strange language, probably something they'll make me learn. There was suddenly a light around me, and I could feel pain streaking up my arms and legs, but I have to be brave. I can't let the pain get to me. And then, the light faded, and the pain was gone. I looked down at myself to see if I looked any different. I did, but not a lot. I just was skinnier and had more muscle, and curves.

"The most difference can be seen in a mirror CJ." Randy held one up in front of me, and I gasped. My eyes were rimmed with gold, and my hair was pin straight. No more obnoxious curls to have to brush! Yay! Sam walked over and brushed as lock of my hair behind my ear.

"You're beautiful as ever." He said. This boy is good at flattery, and he's good looking.

"Who wants to go to New York and pick on Goldilocks with me?!" Randy said from a cloud of black surrounding her.

"I do!" Me and Sam said at the same time. The cloud dissipated, showing that she had changed out of the dress, and into a pair of black cargo pants and a red tanktop.

"Well then get ready to go! Sam, you're not wearing that in public, we aren't in the 19th century anymore!" Sam took my hand and led me up the stairs, and back to the living room.

"I'll be back, don't let Randy leave without me." He said and smiled, going up the stairs that lead to our rooms. Randy strolled into the living room a little while later, falling onto one of the couches and turning on the TV to Blue's Clues.

"Really? You're going to watch Blue's Clues?" I asked, looking at her funny.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"No..." Sam came down about 5 minutes later, wearing a black hoodie, worn jeans, and a pair of converse. To add to that, he was fucking glowing again! Holy crap, when did I start swearing?

"Ready when you 2 are." He said. We got up, and Randy switched off the TV. Sam offered me his hand, and I took it, letting his lead me around the house to a room with a portal.

"We have our own portal?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Oh my god, I can raise one eyebrow! My life is now complete! \(^o^)/

"Yeah. Randy made it."

"Oh." Randy went through first, followed by me, then Sam. We ended up in an alley next to Java Jones. We walked around aimlessly for a while before seeing Jace walking with Isabelle, and Simon. Their backs were to us.

"Hey Blondie, whatcha doin' there?!" Randy called over to him. He spun around, as if he knew who it was, and glared at Randy.

"Hating on you, that's what I'm doin'." He said. His eyes flickered to me and Sam, then our hands that were locked together.

"Oh well, hater's make me famous." She replied.

"Clary, why are you hanging with her?" Isabelle asked.

"Who's Clary?" I asked Sam loud enough so they could hear me.

"I think that's you. You should answer her." He said, grinning at them.

"Alright. Isabelle!" I called, getting her attention from Randy taunting Jace.

"Yeah?"

"I hang with Randy, because anyone with any social decency knows who Randy is. Plus, she doesn't make me go shopping with her, she doesn't dress like a slut, and she's nice to me." Isabelle had nothing to say, just stared at me in awe.

"Darling, I know I'm amazing, you don't need to stare." I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder. Look how much I've changed in 2 hours.

"Who...who are you? You can't possibly be Clary, Clary would never act that way!" Simon said with a growl.

"Me? Oh, I'm not your 'Clary' anymore. I'm CJ. CJ Carstairs." I said, snuggling into Sam's shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around me.

"You...I don't know who you are, but what you did to Clary is unforgivable! Except her hair looks amazing, might I say. I'll kill you!" Isabelle said, and lunged at Sam. She was about to get him, when she was suddenly frozen in time.

"What did you do?" Simon said, running over to his girlfriend. By now, Jace and Randy were watching.

"Oh, nothing really. Just giving her time to think." He said.

"Dammmmnnnn, you froze her like a drop of water in liquid nitrogen." Randy said, walking over and poking her. Jace came over stared at Isabelle, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"What...what are you?" He asked, looking at us.

"I can answer that." A voice of a glittery man said behind him.

"Hi Glitter Boy." Randy said nonchalantly.

"Hello Randy. As for your question Jace, they're angels."

"So that's what you meant when you said they were shadowhunters of sorts!" He exclaimed.

"Uh huh. Now, Sammy boy, could you fix dear Izzy back? She has to go shopping with me later." Sam sighed and unfroze her. She gasped and looked around.

"What happened?" She asked. Airhead.

"You were frozen in time by Sammy boy over there." Magnus said, nodding his head over to Sam.

"Can we go home now?" I asked, yawning. "They're boring me to death." Sam and Randy laughed, and Jace just looked at me like he wanted to say something. I ignored him.

"Well, you heard the woman Sam. Let's go!" Randy said, walking away. We walked behind her, ignoring Jace when he called insults at her. She just called back comebacks that shut him up. Today was a good day.

* * *

**What did you think? We had some SamXCJ in this chapter. Yay. Review, let me know what I should put in. I'm always open for ideas. **


	15. Chapter 14: So many undead people!

**I'm back again, with the new update. Some exciting things happening, some totally boring but necessary things. Some of the ideas are from juliettelove! **

* * *

Jace POV

I can't believe she thinks she can show up and make a fool out of me! That stupid black haired, blue eyed bitch! And she brought Clary with her, knowing it would piss me off. To add to that, she's already gotten over me! She was holding that other guys hand! Oh, I'll kill him. First, I'll set him on fire, then, I'll put the fire out and throw him in shark infested water. After that, I'll lock him in the kitchen with Izzy. He's gonna wish he never even met Clary. I'll teach him that she's mine. I could only imagine his smug face while I punched the punching bag in the training room.

"Jace. Jace. Jace!"

"What?!" I shouted violently, turning to face who was talking to me. It was Alec.

"There was a call from the Silent City. They found Jonathon."

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!" We quickly put our gear on and grabbed Izzy, Simon, and Magnus, and headed off to downtown Manhattan.

Randy POV

"Randy!" Someone called from the living room.

"Yes mother?" I said, strolling in, and jumping onto one of the couches.

"I need you to do something before you start looking for Jonathan."

"Let's hear it."

"Maxwell Lightwood. 9 years old. Died in the glass city."

"Oh. Ready when you are." We both got off the couches and headed to the basement, and pushed stuff out of the way. Mom drew a pentagram on the ground, and placed a jar of ashes in the middle. I used magic to change into that stupid dress that I hate so much. She back away as I walked towards it.

"Gotta knife?" I asked, pushing the sleeve of the dress off my hand. She handed one to me, and I cut into the palm of my hand, and let the blood drip into the pentagram, chanting in a language only angels would know. Eventually, the ashes turned into a body, and the kid started breathing. I know, I'm amazing. Mom came over and put a blanket around him, and carried him upstairs. Leaving me to clean this up. Grrr. I decided to just use magic and then headed upstairs. Note that I also used magic to change back into my other clothes before going upstairs. When I got up there, Mom was on the phone with someone. I went and stood next to her, putting my ear up to the phone so I could hear too. She pulled the phone away, and put it on speaker. It was Maryse Lightwood.

"-can I...can I talk to him?" She asked tentatively.

"He's sleeping, but you'll be able to talk to him soon." Mom said with an evil grin.

"You have something planned?" I whispered to her. She looked at me, and her evil grin got bigger.

"You have something planned." I answered myself, now I was grinning too.

"Oh. I see. Well, um, when can I come get him?" Maryse asked.

"We'll bring him to you . You've been through enough trouble with this poor boy. Let us do you this one thing."

"O-of course. That would be nice, thank you."

"You know why you agreed to that ? Because you know only the Angel of Death can resurrect the dead. You honestly think we're stupid enough to just hand over the Angel of Death and your son?"

"..."

"So, if you really want your son back, you have to make me a promise."

"...alright."

"I want you to promise to keep your mouth shut about the Angel of Death. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Let's hear it."

"I promise, in the name of the angel Raziel, to say nothing of the Angel of Death. If I do so, may death come knocking at my door."

"Good. Have a nice day ." Then Mom hung up. I let out the laughter that I was holding in during her call, falling to the floor.

"I put Max upstairs in the room next to CJ's." Mom said, putting her phone into her pocket.

"Alright." I said between gasps of air.

"You should tell them."

"I will, I will. Jesus Christ Mom. I'm not THAT irresponsible."

"Because you don't go out drinking half the time and go to New York just to pick on people at the institute there."

"Exactly." I got up and headed upstairs, knocking on CJ's door. I already knew they were both in there. I could hear their giggling at the other end of the hall.

"Come in!" CJ called from behind the door. I opened it and strolled in, seeing them on her bed cuddling. Gross.

"In case anyone was wondering, I brought Max Lightwood back from the dead and he's in the room to the right." I said casually as if it was normal, and then walked out, but not before hearing CJ say, "Ok...wait what?!"

Jonathon POV

Finally, my plans to take over the shadowhunter race will be completed. Those stupid, ignorant shadowhunters, who thought they had me all this time, that they were winning, were wrong. I will win. I'm going to bring back the smartest man know to earth, the man who made the first half shadowhunter half demon. Axel Mortmain. I had everything necessary. Angel and demon blood: I can use my own; silverdust: killed a warlock for it; 15 souls: How else do you get souls other than killing? I made the pentagram with the silverdust, and put the jar of souls in the middle, then let my blood drip over it and started chanting. What happened...was not expected. I did not indeed bring back Axel Mortmain, but the very shadowhunters that brought along his downfall. The London institute of the Victorian era. I may be able to use them though.

~2 hours of explaining later~

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me get this straight. You brought us back from the dead, so we can help you, because there are rogue shadowhunters trying to kill you. Right?" Gabriel Lightwood asked. Of course he would believe me, Lightwoods have always been stupid.

"Yeah, they want me dead because I don't believe the same thing they do; that all downworlders are evil." I lied smoothly.

"Then they are breaking the Accords, and need to be dealt with." Charlotte Branwell said. I have them all eating out of the palm of my hand. Suddenly, Jace broke down the door, lunging at me with his seraph blades. I grabbed my sword and blocked his attack, then swinging at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Isabelle Lightwood talking to the Londoners. She could ruin everything! But I couldn't focus on that now, first, I have to finish off Jace. I knocked his blades out of his hands, and flung him across the room, at Isabelle.

"Watch it Jace!" She shouted at him, getting up with the help of Cecily Herondale.

"Tell that to Jonathan!" He shouted back, getting up and running at me again. Isabelle seemed to have convinced the Londoners to follow her, because she led them out of the building. At least they won't be in the way.

Will POV

Ok, let's get this straight. That guy who brought us back from the dead, is Jonathon Morgenstern, and he's the one who wants to exterminate downworlders and shadowhunters opposed to him. The person fighting him is Jace Herondale, also known as Angel Boy, and he has more angel blood than all the other shadowhunters except his ex girlfriend Clary, who is Jonathon's sister. The little girl with black hair is Isabelle Lightwood, and Jace is her adopted brother, and she also has a biological brother named Alec. Time for a brain break, this is a little too much to take in at once...alright, brain break over. The women over by the portal that looks like Isabelle is her mother Maryse Lightwood, and next to her is obviously Magnus, in all his glittery glory. Next to Magnus was Alec Lightwood, and the vampire hanging around with Isabelle was Simon Lewis, her boyfriend.

"You really are everywhere aren't you?" I asked Magnus, who looked over at me and grinned his little cat grin.

"Everywhere that Alexander is, I am." He said, winking at Alec, who blushed.

"Magnus, shut up." Alec said, then walked away to talk to Isabelle.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" I asked.

"Yup." I kneeewwwww itttttt! Then Maryse came over.

"I am Maryse Lightwood of the New York institute. Which one of you is in charge." Charlotte stepped forward.

"I am. My name is Charlotte Branwell, London institute, but not of this era."

"Do you know what was happening here?"

"Just that Jonathon brought us back from the dead."

"Alright. Is this all of you?"

"Yes this is my husband Henry, that over there is Gideon Lightwood, and standing next to him is his brother Gabriel. On the other side of Gideon is Sophie, and that's Jem Carstairs by Henry, and there's the trouble maker Will Herondale." Charlotte pointed to each of us as she listed our names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I assume my daughter Izzy told you who everyone was?"

"Yes. She was very helpful."

"Good. Now, let's get back to the institute."

Randy POV

Yay! I didn't have to do anything else today! Except now I have to bring Max to the Lightwood's. He woke up about an hour ago, and Sam explained everything to him. I have to admit, the kid's cute, and he really likes the lollipops I keep in my pockets.

"Come on Max! It's time to go home!" I called to him up the stairs. He came down with CJ and Sam in tow.

"Bye Sam! Bye CJ!" He said, and then reached for my hand. I took his, and started walking to the garage.

"I'll be back later." I said to them, and went through the door to the garage, and got in the car. Max got in the backseat, and I waited until I heard his seatbelt click before backing out of the garage and driving towards New York.

About half an hour later, I parked in front of the NEw York institute, and got out, letting Max lead me inside. We saw Maryse in the sanctuary doing something on her phone.

"Mommy!" Max called, getting her attention. She looked up in time to hug him.

"Max!" She held him close, like any normal mother would.

"Can Randy come upstairs? I want her to meet Jace, Izzy, and Alec."

"Don't forget there are other people up there too Max. Remember, I let you watch them fight Jonathon." I reminded him. I let him sit in my lao and watch my dad and the rest of London institute, (Excluding OC's) come back to life.

"Oh yeah." He said in that cute voice of his."

"I don't see why she can't come up sweetie." Maryse said and took his hand. I followed them to the elevator, standing in one of the corners.

"You're her, aren't you? The Angel of Death?" She asked, covering Max's ears. I nodded, then flicked my hair out of my face.

"You can kill me right here if you want."

"No, I don't think you're anything like what everyone says you are. If you were, you would've killed my children last time you saw them, but you didn't. And you're not trying to kill me now."

"...thanks."

"For?"

"For seeing that I'm not a mass murderer who only wishes to bring upon the destruction of man."

"That happens to be something I'm good at. Seeing the good in people." The doors opened, and we exited the elevator and walked into a living room.

"Jace, Alec, Izzy, I have a surprise for you." She said, smiling at them. I hid around the corner so I didn't have to fight anyone. I heard all three of them shout Max's name, and some crying from Isabelle.

"Where did Randy go?" I heard Max's little voice ask. I sighed and came out from my hiding spot.

"Right here." Blondie spun around and glared at me, and Isabelle pulled Max away, who was about to hug me.

"You." Blondie said viciously.

"Yeah, me. Don't mind me though, I'm leaving soon anyway."

"Oh my god it's her!" I heard a terrified Gideon scream. I walked slowly over to him with a murderous grin on my face.

"Oh look who it is. My favorite pair of Lightwood's. I bet you'll never guess where I came from." I got in their faces and they screamed like little girls. I heard chuckling behind me, and spun to see a smile on Dad's face.

"I thought you were dead." He said.

"Well, I'd say I thought the same of you, except I watched you be brought back from the dead."

"Would someone tell me what's going on!" Blondie shouted.

"Jace, this is my daughter Randy."

* * *

**What did you think? Review or I won't know! Then if its crappy it'll stay crappy because I wouldn't know to change it! **


	16. Chapter 15: Old friends and New friends

**Hello Readers! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I haven't had any good inspiration, and it doesn't help that I found a new anime to watch. **

* * *

Jace POV

"D-daughter?" I asked, looking from him, to her, then back to him. "But you're from 200 years ago, and you're not!" I said pointing at them.  
"Don't point Blondie, it's rude." Randy said.

"I'm confused." Izzy said, cocking her head. "How can you be from 2 different time periods and be daughter and father?"

"Simple. I'm immortal." Randy said. "Remember what Magnus told you?"

"That's right. She's an angel." Maryse said.

"Is she now?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's your daughter and you didn't know that?" Alec asked, looking at him funny.

"There's a lot I don't know about Randy." He explained. Randy seemed focused on the wall.

"Something fascinating about the wall, Randy?" I asked. She didn't answer, but suddenly was a blur, and pushed Max behind her, slashing at something. It was a demon!

"That answer your question Blondie?" She asked, drawing another blade to match the one that was already in her hand. More of them showed up, and we all got up grabbing weapons. Why didn't I sense them? And how did they end up in the institute? I pushed away the thoughts and slashed at the demons. Eventually, Jonathon showed up and stood behind all the demons. I should've known. He went to attack Izzy from behind, who wasn't paying attention, she was focusing on protecting Max. I was about to call to her, when Randy got between him and Izzy, taking the blow. A blow that would've killed Izzy, but barely did anything to Randy. A grin spread across her face, one that would send the devil himself crawling back into hell. I shook my head and focused back on the demon in front of me.

Randy POV

"I've been looking for you Jonathon." I said, grinning.

"Have you? That's interesting. And just who are you, to be looking for me?"

"Randy Herondale, the one and only."

"I see, so you're the Angel of Death. Perfect, I've always wanted to kill an angel." He pulled a huge sword off his back, and pointed it at me.

"En garde." I summoned my scythe, and blocked his first swing, and automatically went in for a counter attack, sending him flying across the room.

"Randy, don't destroy the place!" A familiar male voice said behind me. I turned to see Sam and CJ, in their gear.

"We thought you could use some help." CJ said, pulling out her kunai and chain. I smiled, and turned back to Jonathon.

"Today's the day you're gonna die Jonathon Morgenstern."

"Oh is it?" He swung at me over and over, never landing a hit. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see CJ and Sam teaming up on one of the demons. Personally, I think thats overkill. I decided to get off the defensive and swung at Jonathon, making him stumble backwards. By now he had a few good sized bruises on him. I swung at him again, putting a great big gash across his chest. He roared, and ran at me, swinging his sword. I jumped up and landed on the tip on it, smirking.

"Is that really the best you can do?" I asked.

"No. This is." He pulled the sword from under my feet, making me lose balance and fall, then suddenly, there pain radiating from my stomach. Pain so bad, you'd think I was dying...again. I screamed out in agony as he pulled his sword out of my and I fell to the ground.

"Honestly, I thought I'd have more fun." He sighed.

"Oh, we aren't done yet." I growled. I got up off the ground and lunged at him, driving my scythe blade through his shoulder. He grunted as I punch him, blood gushing out of his nose. I was gasping for air now. Why did this wound hurt so much?

"By now I think you've realized what this is. It's a demon blade, specifically made to fell angels. Your final moments are upon you, ."

"No...they...aren't!" I snarled, hitting him in the side of the head with my scythe handle. He slammed his blade down where my shoulder meets my arm, dislocating it. I cried out, and he punched me, sending me flying across the room. I tried to get up, but fell back down. Why was the room getting blurry? How do I breathe again? I faintly heard CJ call my name before falling into darkness.

Jace POV

This battle was going better than I thought it would. I have beaten at least 7 demons by now. I slashed at the demon in front of me, sending it back to it's own dimension in 1 move. That's when Jonathon called a retreat. All the demons disappeared at once, including Jonathon.

"Everyone ok?" Izzy asked, winding her whip around her wrist.

"Looks like it." Jem said, putting his sword cane down.

"Did you see how heroic I looked Clary?" I asked turning to her. I stopped when I saw her sitting next to Randy's unmoving body. Sure, I didn't like her, but nobody deserves to die.

"She's not dead." Sam said, glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Can he read my mind?

"I can read your mind. You think she's dead. But here's the thing, Randy can't die."

"Psh, I could probably kill her right now." I closed my eyes, gloating on my superiority. I heard a chain jingling, and when I opened my eyes, there was a kunai that could take my head off, the chain leading to Clary.

"Try anything, and you're dead Lightwood." She hissed.

"My name is Herondale, not Lightwood." I pointed out, terrified of her taking my head off!

"You don't deserve the same name as Randy." Sam went over and hoisted Randy into his arms, Clary standing next to him.

"We better get her back to Theresa." He said.

"You're not going to put an iratze on her?" Maryse asked, grabbing her stele.  
"No! No, she needs a warlock. CJ, would you make the portal?"

"Ok." She jumped right into making a portal, her hair curtaining her face. Was her hair always straight? I thought it was curly?

"We could call Magnus."

"No. Absolutely not. She'll be fine, we just have to bring her to Theresa."

"Who is this "Theresa" you keep talking about?" I asked.

"Her mother." Just then, a glittering portal erected itself behind Sam. They walked through it, Sam first with Randy, then Clary. The portal disappeared behind them without a trace. I looked around, seeing the mess that had been made.

"Who wants to clean this up?" I asked, turning to everyone else.

"I have a date with Simon in 3 hours, so I have to start getting ready." Izzy said, walking towards her room.

"I'm taking them on a tour of the city." Alec said, pointing to the Londoners.

"So that leaves me." I sighed, hanging my head.

"I'll help you Jace." Max said, tugging on my sweatshirt sleeve. I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks kid."

Theresa POV

"Theresa!" I heard the children call from outside. I opened the door and gasped at what I saw. Randy, unconscious in Sam's arms. I rushed to meet them in the field.

"What happened?" I demanded, fast walking next to Sam.

"Jonathon. Demon blade." Sam said, out of breathe.

"It's been a long time since I've encountered a Demon blade." I said thoughtfully.

"You can heal her though, right?"

"Of course I can, what do you take me for? A silent brother? Those things are useless!" We quickly brought her inside, and Sam put her down in the infirmary. I kicked them out, and hovered my hands just barely above her, the blue glow of my healing magic making her look more like a faerie than an angel. Why aren't her wounds healing? She'll just have to heal the old fashioned way. I quickly wrapped up her injuries, and let her rest. As soon as I left that room, I was bombarded with questions.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Sam asked, jumping up from the spot he was sitting in on the floor.

"Can we go see her?" CJ questioned, getting up from her spot beside him.

"Yes and no. My magic didn't work on her strangely, so she needs rest to heal. Therefore, you will leave her alone, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." They said simultaneously.

"Now, I have to go see a few friends of mine. Don't leave the house while I'm gone, we don't know what Jonathon might be up to." I headed to the door and grabbed my coat. Time to go see my vampires.

Jace POV

It took 3 friggin hours to clean that up! Max quit 10 minutes in because he was tired, and went to bed, leaving me to finish it. I slumped down on the couch just as Alec and the Londoners got back.

"Damn Jace, it looks like your room in here!" Alec said, sitting down next to me.

"No it doesn't, Jace's room has nothing sentimental in it." Izzy said, walking in. She had on a ruffled sky blue dress that ended at the knee, silver pumps, and a silver and sapphire bracelet, her hair in a fish tail.

"I thought you had a date to go to." I said leaning back into the couch.

"I do, I'm leaving now." Then she walked out of the room. I heard the elevator doors open, then close a moment later.

"What do you think Clary is doing?" I asked no one in particular.

"Did you really just ask that? Only hours ago she was threatening your life because you were being an idiot." Alec pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." I flipped open my phone, checking the time. 8:30 pm.

"I'm going to Taki's." I said, standing up.

"This late at night?" Alec asked, then yawned.

"Why not?" I walked to the elevator and pushed the call button, waiting for it to come up. The doors opened, and I walked in, leaning against the wall. I wonder where Clary is now? The doors opened again as it reached the bottom, and I walked outside into the cold night. I walked slowly, thinking about Clary. She has definitely changed. What happened to my little art geek? I pushed open the door to Taki's, and saw someone I knew. Was that...Randy? I walked over and slid into the opposite side of her booth, resting my chin in my hands.

"I thought you would've been home." I said, watching her play with a ring. She was wearing pajama pants and a sweatshirt that was huge on her.

"Hey Blondie. Most people would've thought I died."

"Well I'm not most people."

"Technically, I should be home. I have a projection there making it look like I'm sleeping. I just don't wanna be there right now."

"Why not?" Have I been wrong about Randy this whole time?

"To be honest, I'm rarely ever there. I'm usually running off and doing outrageous things like setting off fireworks in a church or something."

"So basically you're saying that you don't have good people skills?"

"Well, it's not like everyone in heaven is my biggest fan. They're terrified of me."

"But, you're an angel too so they shouldn't be." She chuckled, slipping the ring into her pocket.

"Not every angel is the same. Especially one that belongs in Hell." What is that supposed to mean? The waitress came over and told us to order something or get out. I got coffee, Randy got tea. I didn't take her for a tea kinda person.

"Why are Sam and Clary always standing on either side of you? Like, you're in the middle, Sam is on the left, and Clary is on the right?" I asked.

"It's just what angels do. The one with the highest rank stands in the middle."

"You guys have ranks?"

"Yes. If it were Sam or CJ with 2 other angels, then they would be in the middle."

"So you have a high rank then?"

"The second highest."

"Oh." I wonder what rank that is. The highest has to be Raziel, so what would she be?

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

"Because I'm stunningly attractive."

"You're also my cousin."

"...Riiiiggghhhttt, you're talking to me because I'm a good listener."

"...Is that a video game reference?"

"Elder Scrolls VI: Skyrim."

"Thought so. Now tell me, where the bloody hell do you get your golden looks. As far as I know, Herondales have always had dark hair and blue eyes."

"I was given extra angel blood. When I wasn't born yet, Valentine Morgenstern put angel blood in my mother's food so, giving me more than most other Shadowhunters." The waitress came back and put our drinks in front of us. Randy picked up her tea and took a sip, one of the sleeves of her sweatshirt slipping down to reveal a rune. It was the color of blood! She didn't seem to notice though. She was wicked pale, maybe she should be home rather than here.

"Are you ok? You look really pale." I asked. I was starting to like Randy. Not LIKE like Randy, but as a friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Theresa POV

I walked up to the mansion, glamered to look like an abandoned apartment building, knocking on the door. I heard arguing behind the door before I heard a voice.

"Who is it?" Liam asked.

"Kids, Mommy's home." I said in a sing song voice. The door was flung open, and I was pulled in. The door swung shut as Liam hugged me.

"Tessa I missed you so much! Alejandro's been bullying me, he says I act like a little girl, and Riccardo won't make him stop!" He whined, then smiled at me.

"Well, we should fix that, shouldn't we?" I asked, taking off my coat and walking into the living room.

"Riccardo, Alejandro!" I called up the stairs. "I know you know I'm here! Stop hiding from me."

Alejandro was first to appear, jumping right over the railing of the stairs and hugging me.

"Tessa! You're back!" He said, letting me go.

"Indeed I am. Is Riccardo up there?"

"Yeah, he's coming." Just then, Riccardo appeared at the top of the stairs with a grin.

"Tessa, to what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked, walking down the stairs.

"I have to ask you something about Demon blades, otherwise this is purely social."

* * *

**What do you think? Review. let me know. Again, sorry for the wait. :\ Tata**


	17. Chapter 16: When did this happen!

**Hey guys! So sorry for taking such a long time to update. School just started back up for me, so I've been kinda busy...and lazy. But I'm back now, so there's no need to fear!**

* * *

Jace POV

I sat talking to Randy for another 2 hours, and then got kicked out, so we started walking around New York.

"Hey, it's late. You could stay at the institute tonight if you want." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"No." She said, pulling her hood up.

"Why not?"

"When my projection at the house wears off, that's the first place Sam will look."

"Okay, so when will it wear off?"

"Hmm...in a few hours." She said thoughtfully.

"We could go to a hotel." I suggested helpfully.

"We?" She questioned. We are DISTANT cousins right? Like, distant enough that it wouldn't matter if I maybe had a crush on her?

"Yes we! I don't plan to leave you all by yourself!"

"...Why?"

"Well...I don't exactly know."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I guess, we can find a hotel somewhere."

"Alright, come on, I know the perfect place!" I started dragging her, when I heard her groan in pain.

"By the angel, are you okay?" I asked frantically, stopping.

"Yeah, you were just pulling on my arm that I had to put back in place. It became dislocated in the fight earlier." She explained, rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry."

"How were you supposed to know?"

"I wasn't."  
I gently took her hand this time, and walked down the street. I felt a spark shoot up my arm when I took her hand, like it was locking our hands together. We walked for about half an hour before coming upon a hotel, called "The Stage". Apparently once it was a big time hotel. We walked in, and bought ourselves a room. It wasn't the fanciest thing but it worked.

"Blondie...it only has 1 bed."  
"I see that."

"Does this mean we get to snuggle?"

"I was gonna sleep on the couch."

"No, you're sleeping in the bed."

"Then where are you sleeping?"

"The bed."

"You're strange."

"Thank you, now come on, it's late." She kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed, moving over for me. I threw off my own shoes and slid in next to her, flicking off the light.

"Night Jace." Randy said, snuggling up to me. It surprised me, but I put my arm around her waist.

"Night Randy."

Randy POV

I woke up to something warm encircling me. I opened my eyes to find it was Blondie. I expertly slipped out of his arms and debated on taking a shower. I probably should. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, stepping in.

Jace POV

I feel like somethings missing. Like, I'm supposed to be holding something but I'm not. I opened my eyes to see that I was by myself in the hotel bed. I panicked, looking around for Randy or a ransom note. Then I heard the shower turn off. Thank the angel, I thought she might've been kidnapped. Wait, why would I be worried if she was kidnapped? Randy can hold out her own in a fight, plus it's not like I like her...right? The bathroom door opened and Randy walked out wearing a off the shoulder top, with a tank top under it so you could only see a little bit of her shoulder, and black skinny jeans. Her long black hair looked to be mostly dry, but I didn't hear a hair dryer, so it must be an angel thing. She sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing the tangles out of her hair.

"Morning." I said, moving to sit beside her.

"Morning."

"What are we going to do today?"

"Avoid Sam."

"You really don't want to see him do you?"

"Not really. He'll probably yell at me."

"For leaving?"

"Yeah."

"We could hang around the institute?"

"I've got a better place in mine." I got out of bed and pulled on my boots, then we checked out of the hotel, and walked briskly through New York.

"Are you sure you should be walking that fast?" I questioned, slowing down.

"I'm perfectly fine Blondie, I can walk as fast as I want."

"Alright..." I picked up the pace again and we walked for a bit until Randy abruptly stopped.

"Screw this." She said and walked into a dark alley, and pulled out a stele.

"You're making a portal, aren't you?" I asked, watching her draw on the brick wall of a building.

"Yes."

"I thought only Clary could do that?"

"I'm an angel, I do what I want." The portal appeared on the wall as she finished the rune, and she stepped in. I followed close behind.

We ended up in that club where I first saw Randy. The Devil's Tavern I think. We walked in past the line, people in it calling greetings to Randy. She walked in like she owned the place, sliding onto one of the bar stools and leaning against the counter. I sat beside her, and looked around, noticing more than last time.

"'Ey Ambrose! What the bloody hell is this?! Get your ass over here and bring whiskey!" Randy called to the bartender.

"Randy! Long time no see! Where have you been the last day and a half?" He replied, handing her a bottle of whiskey.

"Fighting, sleeping, seducing, hiding, and walking."

"Who's your friend?"

"Wha? Oh, this is Blondie."

"Jace." I said with a smile. Her nickname for me is kinda cute.

"Blondie this is Ambrose. I see him, like, everyday. Don't get jealous, we're just friends."

"Wha-what do you mean don't get jealous? I mean-uh,it-it's not like I like you or anything!" Ambrose laughed as he handed another customer a pint.

"Randy you've got this boy wrapped around your finger like a snake suffocating it's prey." He said. What's that supposed to mean?!

"You haven't seen anything yet. Blondie? You see that black jack table over there? They should have a spare set of cards, would you go over and ask for a deck? Tell them Randy sent you." I nodded and got up, going to get the deck of cards. I heard Ambrose say something along the lines of 'whipped'.

Randy POV

Blondie came back with the deck of cards, just as I had asked. I wonder what else I could get him to do. I shuffled them and spread them across the counter face up.

"Pick a card." I said to Blondie.

"Magic tricks? Didn't seem like your thing." He said as he picked up the ace of diamonds.

"Now give me the card." He handed me the card, and I brushed aside all the others, setting it down on the counter, face down.

"$20 I can make this card into the king of clubs." I said with a smirk, laying my hand on the card.

"You're on." Blondie said, putting a 20 on the counter. I ran my hand over the card, then surprised Blondie by slamming it down onto of the card. Then, I flipped it over, revealing the king of clubs.

"I'll be taking that 20." I said and grabbed the 20. Blondie just gawked at the card. Suddenly, I felt a warm, but mad presence getting closer. Shit.

"We gotta go. Now!" I said, grabbing Jace's arm and dragging him away.

"See ya Ambrose!" I called, dashing for the door. He waved, and just as I got to the door, I ran into Sam. Dun dun dunnnnnn.

"Heyyyyy Sam! What's up?" He didn't look too happy.

"Hello Randy, Jace."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but someone's gotta make sure Blondie gets home, so we'll talk later." I was about to slip past him when he poked my stomach. I gasped in pain, and fell to the ground, holding my stomach.

"What'd you do that for?!" Jace demanded. I could tell he was mad.

"I don't know why she decided to come hide with you of all people, but now I'm going to take her home so she can rest. Trust me Jace, if you feel anything for her at all, you'll let me take her. It's for the best." He looked to be considering it, then nodded.

"Alright." Sam threw me over his shoulder, and I pounded on his back, trying to get him to drop me.

"Put me down! Put me...down..." I was weaker than I thought. I slumped over his shoulder, and felt him sigh.

"Randy, just stop. Do you have any idea at all how worried I have been about you?" I just yawned instead of answering.

"Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

**So what did you think? Short, I know. But I have serious writers block! Review, let me know what you think. Wether it's crap or not. **


End file.
